Vices
by PrayForPlagues
Summary: Thing in Bon Temps are hectic enough without adding Kennedy Compton to the mix. What will happen when she returns to Louisiana to find the person she's spent nearly two centuries searching for?
1. Prologue

Merlotte's was packed full. Arlene and Sookie rushed around the small restaurant, nearly bumping into each other one too many times. Sam and Tara slid past each other behind the bar, trying to fill in as many orders as they could. Andy Bellefeur drank his fifth beer of the night slowly, his eyes studying each and every person around him as if he was expecting someone to go off at any second. Though it was somewhat of a hectic night in Merlotte's, everyone in Bon Temps was glad things were finally back to normal. Weeks before, there had been a Maenad, though no one knew that's what it was, had turned the town upside down, creating chaos for her own pure enjoyment.

No one in town knew that their own lives had been saved all in thanks to Bon Temps own Vampire, Bill Compton, with the help of Merlotte's owner, Sam Merlotte. All except Sookie, who had gladly added it along to the list of secrets she would never tell a soul. It was something she was more than used to doing.

No one really expected for a mysterious girl to come walking in that night. She didn't look like most girls from Bon Temps. Her dark auburn hair and bright green eyes; striking against her paper white skin were unlike anything that could be found in Merlotte's. She was wearing tight, black skinny jeans, a white tank top that showed off the right curves in the right places, paired with studded black ankle boots and leather jacket almost seemed to sick out like a sore thumb. But everyone in Merlotte's could agree on one thing as they all stared in awe at the girl. She wasn't like any of them.

"Anyone know where I can find Bill Compton?" the girl asked, her lips spreading into an open grin, two fangs shining as everyone froze in their tracks. Another vampire was in Bon Temps.


	2. Chapter 1

**Kennedy Compton looked around at the scared, confused people around her and sighed heavily. Clearly these people weren't as used to seeing her kind as she had hoped. She could tell they were trying to figure out if she was a good guy or a bad guy, and she had to resist the urge to roll her eyes at them. She had a feeling it might take a little longer than expected to get what she wanted. She was so busy trying to look for someone who could answer her, she'd let her guard down, allowing her to be dragged away by someone. Once she was outside in what she guessed was hot, summer weather, (she didn't notice the change in atmosphere now that she was dead) she jerked her arm away from her momentary captor and turned to face him, her fangs out and her body rigid.**

"**Get your hands off me, unless you have some sort of death wish," she snapped, straightening out her jacket as if he'd tried to rip it off her. She looked at the man in front of her, and quickly noticed he didn't seem to be afraid of her like all the others had been. This made her eyebrow quirk and a small smile form on her lips. She looked him up and down, fro his boots, to the jeans that fit him perfectly, to the plaid button up shirt to his sandy hair. He might have been human, but he was a cute human.**

"**Sorry…it's just that, people around here don't take too well to new vampires. After what's happened here there's really no telling what they might do to you," the cute human said as he placed his hands on his hips. Kennedy had to resist the urge to roll her eyes. Like she was afraid of a few drunk humans. This guy clearly wasn't taking her very seriously. She clicked her tongue against her teeth, her head tilting to the side as she looked him up and down once more. **

"**Like I care what they think. All I want to know is if any of you people have seen Bill Compton, and if so, where can I find him. Then I'll leave all of you alone with your drunk, inbreeding selves," she said sweetly. He sighed heavily, rubbing the back of his neck as he looked at her with a wondering look. She was getting tired of this all too quickly.**

"**Why should I tell you were Bill is? I don't even know who you are, you could cause him problems. And if you screw with Bill, you screw with me." how sweet. Bill made friends with the humans. Kennedy had to keep herself from rolling her eyes yet again, popping her hip out slightly as she looked up at him through her eyebrows.**

"**Look, you really don't want to get on my bad side right now. I'm not here to mess anything up, I'm a friend of Bill's trust me. Just tell me where he is, and I'll go. It's that simple." she'd forgotten how stubborn people could be when they were nervous or scared. Or maybe this one was just a special case. The guy sighed heavily once again, nodding slightly as he looked over his shoulder, for what Kennedy didn't really care. She just wanted what she came for. **

"**He lives up at the Compton Manor past the graveya-" Kennedy was off and running before he could even finish his sentence. Of course, he would be at the Compton Manor. She felt stupid for ruling it out. She felt a little twinge of excitement when she realized she'd be returning to the home she grew up in, wondering how much it had changed in the past hundred and so years. She only hoped Bill would be happy to see her.**

**---**

"**Bill! Are you gonna stare at that computer all night?" a woman's voice snapped from somewhere inside the house. Kennedy's eyebrow quirked, her head tilting to the side as she decided to listen in a little longer before she walked in. It wasn't often she heard a woman speak like that to Bill, and she enjoyed it when they did. Her older brother was a bit sour sometimes.**

"**Sookie I've told you, I'm working on a project. Why don't you take Jessica to Merlotte's for the night?" two things crossed Kennedy's mind. The first was that Bill had become some sort of sugar daddy, having two girls living with him, the second being that Bon Temps needed more places than Merlotte's to hang out on the weekends. **

"**I don't want to go to Merlotte's…Hoyt might be there an we're still not speaking. And what could you be doing that's so important?" another voice asked. Kennedy huffed loudly, throwing the front door open. Locks weren't a big problem for vampires, but Kennedy had always been able to pick the locks, she'd been locked out that house more times than she could count. She walked into the living room, where the voices were coming from, and stood in the doorway, waiting for anyone to notice she was there. Apparently they'd heard her heels against the wood floors, because they were all turned towards her before she'd even walked in.**

"**Hey," she said sweetly to the gaping threesome in front of her. Her eyes swept around the room, quickly seeing that nothing had changed much from what she remembered except for the computer and Wii. The blond who was standing behind Bill, sneering slightly, looked over at the red head with a raised eyebrow. Bill, who was still gaping, stood up and froze in place, seeming to stutter slightly.**

"**Ken-Kennedy? You're a…oh god." Kennedy smiled thinly, shrugging as she walked further into the room, plopping down on the couch. "After all these years, why didn't you come and find me?" he pressed, leaving the two confused girls behind him as he rushed over To Kennedy, standing in front of her and looking down with a stern look.**

"**Pretty much 'cause I knew you'd act like this. There's nothing you can do now Billy, unless you wanna throw me out during the day? Find a stake? Sorry but this is sort of permanent," she said with a shrug. Bill looked his sister up and down, trying to fond some hint that told him she wasn't really one of the undead. He felt a little defeated when he couldn't. "Who're your friends?" she asked , nodding to the girls behind him. Bill turned, jumping slightly as if he'd just noticed them.**

"**Oh well. This is Sookie and Jessica. Sookie is mine," he said in a slight warning tone, Kennedy rolled her eyes. "And Jessica is my…" he paused, searching for the right word. Jessica rolled her eyes, looking down at her nails as if she were bored with what was going on. Kennedy liked her already.**

"**He's my maker. Did he screw you over too?" she asked, glaring at Bill and crossing her arms. Bill sighed heavily, placing a hand on Kennedy's shoulders. "Or is she another one of your girlfriends?" she asked, making Bill pull his hand away as if he'd been burned.**

"**She's my little sister. Sookie…I never told you because well, I didn't know she was still alive," he said as Sookie opened her mouth to argue, a sour look on her face. Kennedy smiled thinly, standing back up and walking over to the girls. "Kennedy, don't do anything stupid," Bill warned. Kennedy glared at Bill, turning back to the girls. **

"**Nice to meet you two. Sorry my idiot brother hasn't told you about me. It's not completely his fault…though he should have told you about me even if I was dead." Sookie smiled while Jessica stood up a little straighter. Bill sighed loudly behind them.**

"**I like her Bill. You should've told me about her sooner," Sookie said with a wide smile. Bill grimaced, clearing his throat to gain Kennedy's attention back from Sookie and Jessica. Kennedy turned around, her tongue clicking against her teeth. Bill hadn't changed at all, always trying to take the spotlight off him no matter how annoying it got.**

"**Not that I'm not happy to see you Kennedy, which I am. But I have to ask why you're here. I don't quite believe that you came all the way to see me." Kennedy smiled sweetly, shrugging. She had to admit, that wasn't why she came to see Bill. She was only there because he had information that she needed, and nothing else. She hadn't wanted to see Bill in the few hundred years she'd been alive. No matter how happy he seemed to see her, she knew that he would eventually blame her current state on himself, and it just wasn't the case. Kennedy was trying to keep Bill from feeling grief that wasn't needed.**

"**I uh…need help finding someone," she said, rubbing the back of her neck nervously. She looked down at her lap, feeling Bill's stern look burning a hole into her head. He already knew exactly who she was talking about, not that it was hard to figure out. Anyone who knew her would know exactly who she was talking about. "I know you don't like the idea of us together…but I need to find him. It's been nearly two hundred years since I've seen him. And I hear your working for him…come on. Just tell me where Eric is," she whined. Bill's eyes shut tightly as Sookie came forward, her eyes wide.**

"**You know Eric?" she asked, looking between Kennedy and Bill. Bill looked at the ground while Kennedy's eyebrow quirked. She wasn't too happy that everyone seemed to know Eric, and she hadn't seen him since she'd first become a vampire. She wasn't sure how he'd managed to hide himself from her when he clearly was well known, even to the humans.**

"**We were together…awhile ago. I haven't seen him since I was turned," she explained, her eyes fixed down on her lap. She was getting pretty tired of Bill staring at her. "Is he your maker?" Sookie asked, making Bill's eyes widen. Kennedy shook her head, sighing slightly.**

"**No. He was supposed to be. He promised me he'd turn me but things…got complicated. After he found out I'd been turned, he ran off. I guess he thought I'd gone to someone else on my own. Bill I need to find him. Just tell me where he is, don't make me beg." Sookie looked at Bill sadly, clearly on Kennedy's side. Jessica nodded, showing she was also agreeing with her. Bill sighed heavily.**

"**He owns a bar in Shreveport. It's called Fangtasia. Kennedy, don't do anything stupid. He isn't the same person you knew, he might not take seeing you as well as you'd hope." Kennedy nodded, not really paying attention to what he was saying. She was out the door, slamming it loudly behind her, before he could she warn her again.**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: I haven't quite mentioned that this story's supposed to be taking place after the second season. I'm basing it mostly off the show, but getting most of the story line from the third book. And thanks so much to everyone who's reading! I woke up this morning to see all sorts of reviews and subscribers! **

---

Kennedy surveyed the building in front of her, looking around at the empty parking lot she was standing in. She could see a flashy, expensive looking red car sitting beside a more plain look black one and knew Eric, and most likely Pam, was inside. The red car screamed Eric, it was just the kind of thing he bought to show off. She walked past the two cars and up to the door, reading the sign that read 'Sorry, we're dead' and rolled her eyes. This place was probably more tacky on the inside than she'd imagined. She knocked on the door, waiting for someone to answer, when no one did, she gave the door a hard yank, smiling widely when the lock broke and the door opened. She walked inside, nearly gagging when she saw what was around her. All her eyes could focus on was the red and black that seemed to be covering every square inch of the room. She noticed the throne like chair that sat in the corner of the room, and knew it belonged to Eric. She'd never seen someone take the fad people had for vampires as far as he had. The place almost made her ashamed to be a called a vampire.

"What are you doing here?" an annoyed voice asked, making Kennedy turn from the nightmarish bar. She smiled widely at Pam, almost making it look as if she was happy to see her. Pam had her hands on her hips, the heel of one of her pumps clacking against the floor. She hadn't changed one bit. She still had the same blond hair that Kennedy had always been jealous of, and she was still making sure she dressed along with that seasons fad. Pam had always taken a lot of pride in what she'd looked like, it seemed that it'd gotten worse as the years went on.

"Oh you know…just here to see Eric. How've you been Pam? Still unpleasant as usual? Terrorizing humans with that frown of yours?" she asked sweetly. Pam rolled her eyes, pointing to a black couch in front of Kennedy. She took the hint and sat down, placing her feet onto the couch along with her, making herself right at home. Pam left without another word, probably going to find Eric. Kennedy took the time to study her surroundings a little more closely, feeling a wave of annoyance as she took it all in. There was an actual souvenir booth not ten feet away from her. She almost wanted to slap Eric upside the head when she saw him.

"What brings you to Shreveport at such a late hour Kennedy?" Kennedy jumped at the voice, turning to see Eric standing five feet from her. She could feel a rush of memories come over her at the very sight of him. The feel of his lips on her collar bone, his fangs scraping gently against her neck, his icy cold hands on her thigh…if she'd been human, she was sure her cheeks would be an annoying, bright shade of red. She froze, noticing the corner of his mouth tugging upwards in a smirk. She forgot he felt everything she did.

"Just thought I'd visit…it's been awhile," she said with a small shrug, trying to keep her fangs hidden. She hated that even after nearly two centuries of being away from him, he still had the same effect on her. She watched him carefully as he took a seat across from her, his eyes never leaving her. "And I thought I owed you some sort of explanation, you left before I could tell you the whole story. It wasn't like you, running off with your tail between your legs," she knew it would make him angry, but then again she never really cared if she upset him. It had been sort of a hobby, pushing his buttons to get a reaction. It made her feel accomplished that she could still do it.

Eric leaned forward, his jaw clenching only slightly. His steely blue eyes boring into her. Kennedy fought the urge to flinch away. He was scarier than she'd remembered. "I don't think your one to judge Kennedy. How did you find me?" Kennedy smiled thinly, sitting back as she rested her hands behind her head. She couldn't let Eric intimidate her, he'd walk all over if she did.

"That's for me to know. I have to say I'm pretty impressed Eric, you managed to keep yourself hidden for a hundred and seventy years. Were you really that upset with me?" she nearly cringed as she realized what had just happened. Eric had successfully changed the subject, and Kennedy had fallen for it. She glared at Eric, her fangs retracting. It annoyed her that he could anger her so easily. Eric smiled slightly, his eyes darting somewhere behind Kennedy as he watched Pam walk into the room, looking bored with the both of them. Kennedy wished she would let her and Eric alone, without trying to ruin it with her sour attitude.

"I hate to break this up, but the sun's coming up soon. We need to get out of here now because I don't plan on being stuck in here with Ginger," she said dryly, her hand resting on her slightly popped hip. Kennedy would have asked who Ginger was, but she was too busy trying to figure out how she'd get home. Bon Temps was too far for her to get there in time, not without burning to a nice crisp. She looked over at Eric with sad eyes, something she did to get her way. She only hoped that it would still work on him.

"There's no way I'll be able to make it all they way back to Bill's before the sun comes up…whatever am I going to do?" she asked with a small sigh, looking down at her lap sadly. Pam scoffed, walking out to her car without another word to either of them. Eric frowned, his eyebrows coming together. Kennedy blinked up at him, batting her eyelashes as she waited for his answer.

"Fine, you can spend the night. Follow me." Kennedy smiled widely, following him out to the parking lot to his car. She opened the door harshly, plopping into the seat and smiling widely at Eric. "Nice car…very you. Can I drive?" she asked as she looked around at the interior of his car. She might have given him a hard time, but she had to admit, if she had the chance she would have bought one just like it. Eric ignored her request, and took off down the street at a break neck speed. Soon, Kennedy gave up trying to watch the things around her through the window, and she decided to focus on Eric instead. She watched as he kept his eyes focused on the road in front of him, not moving an inch when he notice her staring. She could feel his annoyance with her, even a little ounce of happiness maybe. She fought a smile as she looked ahead of her, looking up at the huge, black building looming in front of her as Eric pulled into a parking lot, pulling into a space. She felt a swell of anger sweep over her when she quickly assumed it was a hotel. So much for thinking he was actually going to let her stay with him.

When she followed him into the building, her feet stomping in a stubborn manner, she realized they hadn't just walked into a hotel. They'd walked into an apartment building. So far, it'd been the only apartment building Kennedy had seen in Shreveport, and a nice one at that. They rode the elevator silently to the very top floor, and stepped out into an empty, eerie looking hallway. The red and black décor reminded her of Fangtasia. "You live in a penthouse? They have penthouses in this city?" Kennedy asked as she followed along closely behind Eric, only getting more aggravated when he didn't answer. Without looking back at her, he opened the door, walking into the pitch black entry way of his penthouse. Kennedy blinked rapidly when the lights came on, lighting up the room around her.

"Nice place…where's my room?" she asked, sauntering into the living room as if she owned the place. Eric grumbled behind her, setting his keys on a nearby table. He walked past her, walking down a longish hallway. Kennedy didn't need to be told that she was supposed to follow him. As she got further into the penthouse, she realized how bare it seemed. There weren't any photos anywhere, not even art. The walls were a dull off white, and the furniture matched along with the black seating that she'd seen in Fangtasia. She was actually a little surprised when she noticed there was a TV sitting in the living room. She did appreciate that he'd gotten the apartment 'Vampire proofed', something she'd really only seen in Vampire friendly hotels. This way she could move around the penthouse freely, without having to worry about walking in front of an open window that would make her burst into flames. She was glad she wouldn't have to keep herself locked up in a room until sunset. Though she did enjoy the fantastic view from the wall wide window, overlooking what she guessed was most of Shreveport.

"You can sleep in here. My rooms across the hall, if you need anything." she wasn't sure, but she sort of got the feeling that he hoped she wouldn't need anything. Kennedy smiled thinly in thanks, walking into the room and discarding her jacket on the end of the bed, plopping down next to it. The mattress felt so comfortable she wanted to sleep on it for days. But she remembered Eric was watching her, and hid the dreamy look on her face quickly. She cleared her throat. "Do you mind if I borrow your phone? I need to call Bill," she asked, not meeting his eyes. Eric tossed his cell phone to her and walked off down the hall without a word. She was really getting tired with his strong, silent act.

She searched through the contacts, pressing the green button when she found Bill's name. The phone only rang once. "What is it Eric?" Bill snapped, making Kennedy grimace slightly. So much for thinking Bill and Eric were friends. She was probably being a little more optimistic than she should have been.

"Uh…hey Bill. Look, I found Eric. I won't be able to make it to your place by sunrise, so Eric's letting me stay with him. I'll be back tonight as soon as I can," she didn't wait for Bill to answer, she hung up the phone and set it aside, bringing her knees to her chest. Her life had been pretty dull up until now. She'd done nothing but run errands for her maker, trying to pretend that they were both friends when they really weren't. When she'd been allowed to leave, even for a little while, she'd been thrilled to finally have the chance to get back her old life, if only for a few days.

"Finished?" Eric's voice brought Kennedy out of her thoughts, pulling her back into reality. She nodded, handing her phone back to him before kicking her boots off, tossing them into the corner of the room. As she pulled off her jeans, she noticed Eric still in the doorway, watching. She didn't really care if Eric watched her undress, it wasn't like he hadn't before. She had to hide a smile when she could feel his edginess. Clearly he hadn't expected her to be so open with him so quickly. She hadn't really expected it either. "I'm going to bed. Goodnight Kennedy," he muttered, reaching to pull the door shut behind him. As Kennedy crawled into bed, Eric paused, turning around to face her. "And no need to apologize for what happened…things don't always go as planned, I'm used to that by now." Kennedy gaped at the now shut door, looking at the spot that Eric had once been standing. What did he mean by that?

---

**A/N:Reviews make me update more often :D**


	4. Chapter 3

It was twelve in the afternoon, and Kennedy couldn't sleep. She'd tossed and turned all night, not being able to make herself comfortable enough. It was a shame that such a fantastic, cushy mattress was going to waste. When she finally gave up the pointless struggle, she walked into the hall silently, her eyes already adjusted to the lack of light. She loved being able to see in the dark the way she could, as if she had built in night vision. Though the eerie green lighting that many people used to see in the dark was nothing compared to her advanced eyesight. She remembered back to when she was a human, remembering having to feel blindly around her house late at night, trying to sneak back into her room without being caught. Now she almost laughed at the thought of being caught.

She tip-toed into the completely bare kitchen, assuming that Eric hadn't bothered doing anything with it because of the lack of need for it. She imagined that it was the kind of kitchen any human dreamed of, but she didn't really know. The shiny, spotless metal of the appliances around her was nice, albeit pointless to her. She opened the stainless steel refrigerator quietly, frowning when she found it was empty. Eric must not have been one for Synthetic blood.

"I don't have any True Blood. But I guess if you'll be visiting more often I'll have to invest in some." Kennedy turned to face Eric, her eyes shutting tightly when she felt her fangs scrape against her tongue. She wished she could control them a little more, it seemed lately that they had a mind of their own. Eric was standing in the doorway, wearing nothing but a pair of pajama bottoms. Kennedy could feel every muscle in her body become rigid and tight, annoyed at how eagerly her body reacted to him even now. He watched her with a quirked eyebrow and a faint smirk.

"I didn't wake you up did I? Sorry…I just couldn't sleep. I don't know what's wrong with me. Normally I'm out before the sun even comes up." was she actually babbling? "I'll just go back in my room…" she mumbled, starting to walk past him. Eric stood in front of her, making her nearly run into his chest as he did. He smiled down at her slightly. If she hadn't already been dead, her breathing would have stopped.

"I'm pretty sure the people one the floor below us could hear you tossing and turning in your bed. Is something on your mind?" Kennedy shook her head, taking a step back from him. She didn't think standing so close to him was a good idea. "Surely being around me again has nothing to do with it? I'd hate to think I'm the reason your not getting any sleep." his lips spread into a full on smile, making Kennedy's knees feel weak. Kennedy sneered at him, crossing her arms.

"Don't hold your breath." it was ironic yes, but it was the first thing that came out. Kennedy hated letting Eric's arrogant attitude get to her, but she wasn't going to let him see that it was. So it was best that she left before she broke her cover, before he could say something that would make her go over the edge. She shoved passed him, freezing yet again when she felt his fingers slide around her wrist gently. He wasn't forcing her to stay, but giving her time to realize she didn't really want to leave. A wave of shock ran over her when she felt him brushing her unkempt hair away from her neck, his lips replacing the empty space where his fingers had been only seconds before. She sighed softly as they traveled from the back of her neck, across her collar bone to her right shoulder blade. Now Kennedy understood why she was having such a hard time going to sleep. This was all just a dream, well maybe.

She stared up at Eric, her aqua green eyes wide and wondering as they searched the blank expression on his face. He kept any questions from coming out by attaching his lips to hers, and she was sure she could have melted right then. She stood on her toes, the only way she was sure to be able make herself tall enough to wrap her arms around his neck. Eric smirked into her lips as his back met the refrigerator with a soft thud, a little taken aback at her eagerness. He placed his hands on her tiny waist, pulling her off the ground, allowing her to wrap her legs around him. He carried her down the hall effortlessly, their lips never pulling apart. Eric placed her at the edge of the bed, hovering over her as she stared up at him, her hand grabbing the back of his neck and reattaching their lips.

He ignored the slight pinch of her nails as they dug into his skin, leaving red half moon shapes in their place as the skin slightly gave way, quickly healing when Kennedy's hands left his neck, taking in the shape of his defined arms as she deepened the kiss, only surprising Eric still. At the feel of his cold hand sliding up under her tank top, resting on her stomach, Kennedy pulled away, looking up to see Eric's fangs slightly showing from behind his lips. As an automatic reaction she'd formed years before, she tilted her head back, exposing her neck to him. Eric looked down at her skeptically. This wasn't exactly something vampires normally did with each other. Relationships between two vampires was pretty unheard of to begin with.

"It's fine Eric. Do it," she mumbled, pulling him towards her slightly. Without giving himself a chance to second guess himself, Eric leaned down, biting Kennedy's neck. Old memories swept over her, each swallow of blood making the already strong bond between them grow stronger. As soon as Eric pulled away, and Kennedy felt the tiny wounds healing, she was on top of him, straddling his waist. She watched as he licked excess blood from his lips, not waiting for any approval from him. She leaned in and bit.

The taste of Eric's blood was so sweet and strong at the same time that she felt like her eyes were about to roll into the back of her head. She would have fainted if the phone hadn't started to ring, making her pull away.

---

Kennedy felt her eyes beginning to droop slowly, her face burying further into Eric's chest as she listened in on his phone conversation. Bill had been the one calling. Even miles away, he'd been capable of ruining a perfect moment between she and Eric. It was just like old times. "What do you mean your leaving town?…Your not taking Sookie with you?" he asked, Kennedy assumed Bill didn't leave Sookie alone very often. "Your working on a project for the queen? I find that hard to believe Bill. If she needed someone to do her a favor, she would have come to me, not you." Kennedy sat up a little more, her eyes shooting open. How did she not know about this? Surely if it had been concerning Bill, someone would have told her? "Fine, I'll have someone watch her when I can't. I expect you to come to Fangtasia when you get back?" without waiting for a response, Eric hung up, setting the phone aside. "Go to sleep älskling," he mumbled, his grip on her tightening. Kennedy's eyes shut, nodding obediently as she willed herself to fall asleep .

"You know I don't speak Swedish Eric," she murmured. But she'd heard him call her darling enough times to catch on pretty quickly. He'd called her that more times than she could count. "Bill's leaving? Where's he going?" she asked, wondering what it was that Bill could possibly be doing for the queen of Louisiana. She also felt annoyed that she hadn't been filled in about his little project before then. What was everyone trying to keep from her? And since when had Bill started working for Sophie Ann? Surely she would have heard something earlier.

"He's going to Seattle, he doesn't know when he'll be back. You haven't heard anything about the project the queen has for him have you?" Kennedy shook her head. It was as good as anyone's guess. Bill had successfully kept something to himself for once.

"Nope, I only saw him for a few minutes Eric. We weren't exactly on speaking terms before then," she explained with a soft sigh. She hated this subject, talking about Bill. If anyone didn't know the entire story, which only one other person besides Kennedy did, they would think Kennedy a horrible person for putting Bill through what she had, leaving him to wonder about him for nearly two hundred years. They didn't know she was protecting him from himself. "He's leaving tonight?" she asked, Eric nodded.

"We have to go see Sookie tonight…she doesn't know about his trip. I'm not sure he's going to tell her." clearly Eric knew something that Kennedy hadn't picked up from listening in on their conversation, she could tell by the tone in his voice. She'd known Eric long enough to be able to easily tell when he was keeping something from her. But her suspicions were overshadowed when she thought about poor Sookie. Sure she hadn't known her for very long, maybe for ten minutes at best, but she felt bad for Sookie. She knew that if her boyfriend, not that she had one, had gone off on a trip without telling her, she would feel awful, like he was trying to get away from her. She hated how thick headed Bill could be sometimes. He just didn't understand how easy it was to make a girl feel abandoned or unwanted, and he was doing just that. She wouldn't be surprised if Sookie didn't forgive him, he deserved it for the way he was handling telling her the news, or not telling, in his case. "She's not going to take the news so well." Kennedy could have guessed that already.

---

**A/N: No, I'm not crazy. I have reasons for Kennedy and Eric getting so serious so fast. Don't worry, this isn't going to be over before you know it ****J **


	5. Chapter 4

Eric pulled up to a large white, two story house, getting out of his car without a word to Kennedy. She sat frozen, unsure if she should follow him inside, or wait in the car. She watched him walk up to the porch, quickly noticing Pam and another vampire waiting for him. If they were allowed to see Sookie, she would too. She reached the group just as Eric knocked. "Who's this?" Kennedy asked of the man standing next to Chow, wearing the same dry, bored expression that Pam had.

"Chow. He's the new bartender," Eric said, his eyes never leaving the window. Kennedy nodded at Chow, smiling thinly at him. She ignored Pam, figuring she wouldn't care much if Kennedy said anything to her. She looked into the window along with Eric, happy when she saw Sookie shuffling towards the door. She didn't want to stand on a porch with three much too serious vampires the entire night. She smiled widely when Sookie opened the door.

"Hey Sookie!" she said cheerfully, earning a look from Eric. She smiled thinly, shrinking back slightly. Sookie looked at each of them, her eagerness not matching Kennedy's. "Um…are you gonna let us in?" she asked, looking at Pam's bland expression from the corner of her eyes. Even Eric looked more sullen than usual. She wondered why no one felt as happy as she did. Maybe they knew something that she didn't. Sookie smiled tightly, stepping aside to make room for them to walk inside.

"Eric, Kennedy, Pam, Chow. Please come in," she said with a heavy sigh. Only Kennedy smiled in thanks as she passed Sookie, stepping into the entry way and looking around at her surroundings. "Can I get you something to drink?" each of them nodded, walking to the living room while they waited. Kennedy found herself turning in a slow circle as she surveyed the room around her. The bright, cheery décor of Sookie's home was pretty refreshing after seeing Bill and Eric's bland, dark houses.

"Sookie, I love your house. It's so cu-" she was stopped by the stern look on Eric's face. She sighed heavily, clamping her lips shut to keep herself from saying anything else. She felt oddly like a child just then, one that seemed to constantly get into trouble. She smiled thinly as Sookie walked back into the room, three bottles of synthetic blood with the skill that only came from being a waitress. Sookie sat down across from them, looking at each of them slowly, waiting for someone to speak. Kennedy then remembered what they were there for. Bill.

"Has Bill told you he's leaving yet? Or did he already leave?" Eric sighed heavily beside her, his eyes shutting tightly. Pam scoffed loudly beside her, Chow merely shook his head. Sookie looked at Kennedy, her jaw slightly ajar. Kennedy looked at each of the people around her, wondering what she'd said that was so wrong. That was why they were at Sookie's wasn't it? To tell her Bill was leaving? "I take it…we were supposed to break it to her a little easier?" she asked slowly, looking over at Eric. He turned his attention to Sookie instead.

"Bill's leaving?…And he told you, and not me? This is a joke right?" she asked with a nervous smile. Kennedy shifted uncomfortably, this wasn't going to be easy. "Well where the hell is he then?" she asked, her tone changing quickly. Kennedy grimaced, looking over at Eric. She figured it would better that he do all the talking, apparently she didn't have the same calming effect that he did.

"He's going to Seattle. I'm not sure how long he'll be gone. He's working on the project the queen's given him, do you know anything about that project Sookie?" there was that damned project again. Sookie sat back, her eyes widening slightly. Clearly she knew something. Kennedy sighed when Sookie shook her head. She was sure Eric would just glamour it out of her now. When he turned to Pam, she felt a little shocked. Sookie must have been more important to Eric than she'd imagined. She felt a little childish for being jealous of her just then. "Be careful Sookie. We'll have someone watching you at night, I'll find someone to watch you during the day. With Bill gone you're an easy target." Kennedy perked up slightly.

"I'll stay with her tonight Eric. It'd be better than staying at Fangtasia the whole night." Sookie looked a little relieved that it hadn't been Pam or Chow to speak up, she wasn't sure how'd she react to Eric offering. Pam looked like she would actually smile.

"Good, that means I don't have to do it. Have fun Kennedy, this one's a hand full," she said, standing and giving Chow a look. He stood, following her to the front door. Sookie sneered after them, turning to smile at Kennedy at Eric. Eric stood, turning to Kennedy with a look that told her she better not screw anything up. Kennedy only smiled widely and sweetly at him. She was faintly annoyed that he seemed to think she wouldn't be able to protect Sookie.

"I got it Eric. You just go hang out with those humans that want them some Viking." Sookie tried to hide her laughter as Eric frowned down at Kennedy. He ignored her comment, following Pam and Chow outside. Once they'd all left, Kennedy turned to Sookie, surveying the house again. "So…what now? Do I just watch TV or…what do people normally do when they watch you for the night? Or am I the first one? Do you get into a lot of trouble or something?" it was pretty obvious Sookie had never met a vampire that talked as much as Kennedy did.

"Well…I have to get to work soon. I'm sure Sam wouldn't mind letting you stay until my shift's over. Just wait here 'till I get ready," before Kennedy could say anything back, Sookie was up the stairs and headed for her room. Kennedy wondered where it was where Sookie worked, and she also wanted to know who Sam was. She felt a little uninformed for being Sookie's supposed body guard. She figured that someone should have at least told her a little about Sookie so she wasn't completely left in the dark. Then again, maybe Eric didn't know as much about Sookie as Kennedy had thought. Kennedy was a bit grateful when Sookie came back down the stairs dressed in a Merlotte's uniform. Kennedy cringed.

"Is Merlotte's the only place in Bon Temps for people to go? Surely you have to have some other buildings…" Sookie smiled thinly, shrugging as she picked up her purse and keys. Kennedy grimaced at Sookie's tiny yellow car, it was a step down from Eric's sports car. "Can more than one person fit in that thing?" she asked as she stood next to the car, looking inside the window at the small car. Sookie rolled her eyes, opening her door and unlocking Kennedy's

"Get in, unless you want to walk to Merlotte's? I'm sure you could find the way yourself." Kennedy sighed heavily, preparing to fit into the cramped space inside. She soon realized she was being over dramatic. She fit comfortably inside, Sookie smiling triumphantly at her. The drive to Merlotte's was short. Kennedy grimaced at the bar, annoyed that she would have to return. She hated to remember how people had reacted to her the first time. Sookie gave her a reassuring look when she saw Kennedy pause in front of the door. Kennedy was surely the strangest vampire Sookie had met so far. Giving her a slight shove, Sookie walked in after Kennedy, smiling at Arlene, Lafayette and Tara who stood behind the bar. Their smiles each faded when they noticed Kennedy close behind.

"Guys this is Kennedy…Bill's sister?" she said it as if being Bill's sister made them obligated to be nice to her. Kennedy smiled at them, propping herself up on a barstool. The cute human she'd seen only a night before came from somewhere in the back. He stopped when he saw Kennedy, looking over at Sookie who was smiling at him. He sighed heavily, knowing that meant she wanted something. He walked over, smiling tightly as he looked between Sookie and Kennedy. "Is it alright of Kennedy stays for awhile? She's Bill's sister…she won't cause any problems," she said the last part through her teeth, aiming it at Kennedy. She smiled and nodded.

"Uh sure…it's fine I guess. Tara, get her a True Blood?" he called over his shoulder as he walked off. Tara smiled nervously, shoving a bottle into the microwave. Lafayette eyed Kennedy up and down. Sookie smiled at the group again, turning on her heel before she went to wait on her tables. Kennedy wished she hadn't left her alone. She hated how everyone was staring at her, like she was some sort of zoo animal that was sitting in a cage for their entertainment.

"What brings you to this redneck town?" Lafayette asked, slightly catching Kennedy off guard. She turned to him, smiling in thanks to Tara who handed her a bottle of warm True Blood. She shrugged, taking a large drink. It seemed to make people stare at her more.

"Bill's…on a trip. I told Eric, you know Eric right? That I would stay with Sookie for tonight to look after her. I guess she get's into a lot of trouble or something…" Lafayette nodded, looking over in Sookie's direction. "Trust me…I wouldn't come here if I had the choice. Not my fault Bill decided to live here. It's more bland than when I lived here…and let me tell you that was a long time ago," she figured that she rambled when she was nervous. Something she did when she was a human as well. Lafayette nodded, pouring a drink into a small glass before drinking it all in one swallow. The look of disapproval on Tara's told Kennedy he did it often.

"How old are you anyways?" he asked, earning a glare from Tara. He shrugged it off and looked back at Kennedy. She decided she liked Lafayette, he was good people.

"I'm a hundred and seventy as of two months ago." the look on Lafayette's face told her that wasn't what he'd meant when he asked her age. "Uh…well technically I'm eighteen. Well, I was when I got turned," she said looking down at the bottle in her hand. It stung a little to remember her life had ended, well not ended technically, at such a young age. "Anyways…you guys know Bill?" she asked looking at both Lafayette and Tara. They nodded, each with an expression of amusement and regret. Tara obviously didn't like she was on speaking terms with a vampire. They made her nervous, Kennedy guessed.

"I know Eric too, I guess you could say I work for him. He's your maker." it was a statement, not a question. Tara looked at the two of them, wondering who this Eric was that they were both talking about. Kennedy opened her mouth to argue, but was stopped when she noticed Lafayette was looking at something behind her. She turned slightly, her eyes widening at what she saw. He was a human, it was easy to tell. Kennedy took him in, from his sandy blond hair to his muscular body that could have nearly matched up to Eric's. Nearly.

Tara smiled widely, waving at the guy who stood in the doorway, a slightly confused expression on his face. Clearly they were friends. "Hey Jason."

"You know him?" Kennedy asked without looking back at Tara. She eyed Jason up and down once again, fighting to keep her fangs kept away. She couldn't, however, keep her mouth from watering at the sight of him. She could practically taste the fresh blood pumping through his veins. She could almost hear it calling her name, telling her that it had to be tasted. She had to keep herself from licking her lips. Lafayette laughed when he saw Kennedy's reaction.

"What is it with them damn Stackhouse's attracting vampires? And both Compton's no less," he said to Tara, who shook her head, trying to hide a smile. So Jason was related to Sookie. She supposed now that she knew that she could see the resemblance. Jason had by then noticed Kennedy's not so secret staring, and he smiled a smile that made Kennedy finally lick her lips. He walked towards the bar, not noticing the stares from nearly every person in the bar, or the fact that the girl he had his sights on was really a vampire. "This is gonna be trouble," Lafayette mumbled.

"Hey, you knew in town? I'm sure I would have remembered seeing someone like you," Jason said as he leaned against the bar, looking Kennedy up and down much in the same way she'd done to him. Then she remembered Eric. "

Sort of…I'm visiting my brother, Bill Compton?" Jason smiled and nodded, his smile fading a little when it dawned on him what that meant. Clearly Jason wasn't the brightest star in the sky. She could almost see the gears in his mind turning, trying to put everything together.

"Bill…oh, right. Then that means…" she knew what was coming. He was going to turn and walk away, just like most humans did when they met a vampire. Jason was obviously nothing like Sookie. But then he smiled once again, still nodding away. "Well that's cool…How long you in town for?" this caught Sookie's attention. She walked over, smiling widely. Kennedy hadn't noticed how often she smiled before. Sookie set her tray down, eyeing both Kennedy and Jason.

"Are you interested in my friend Kennedy Jason?" both Kennedy and Jason looked at Sookie. How had she heard them from all the way across the room? Surely the music, and the noise from all the bar goers was too loud for her to hear them. "I think she might already be spoken for, sorry Jason." Kennedy went to argue, shutting her mouth once again. She couldn't actually confirm that. She wasn't sure what she would call the relationship between her and Eric. It was too confusing to think about. Yet Sookie clearly thought they were together.

"Oh…sorry," Jason mumbled, taking a step back. Kennedy's shoulders slumped forward slightly. Eric had managed to ruin her night, and he was in a completely different city. His skill still impressed her. Sookie smiled appreciatively, watching Jason walk off to sit with one of his friends. Lafayette leaned over the bar, getting a closer look at Kennedy. She turned when she felt him staring.

"You know, you sure ain't like no other vampire I've ever met before," he said, Kennedy smiled nervously. He was right. She wasn't like other Vampires. While others stayed relatively the same to how they'd been when they were made, she had evolved along as the years went by. She noticed how other teenagers her age acted, and she mimicked it until it became a second nature to her. Sometimes she thought she was a little more human than she was a vampire, and it was a little refreshing to think of herself that way.

---

**A/N: Why am I bringing Jason into this? Well because I'll need him later of course! Thanks for all the reviews guys! Keep 'em coming!**


	6. Chapter 5

Hours had gone by, and during her night in Merlotte's, she had learned how to make cocktails, see what they did too people who had too much, and smelled the wonderful thing that was a Merlotte's burger. All of which, were useless to her. She couldn't drink or eat, but it had been nice to pretend for one night. She was almost sad when it was time to head back to Sookie's. She understood why everyone spent their free time in Merlotte's, it was a fun place to be.

"Um…I guess I better be heading to Bill's? You'll be okay during the day…right? I'm sure Eric's found some way to keep you safe…" she was rambling again. Sookie nodded, her smile saying that she wasn't as confident in Eric as Kennedy seemed to be. "Well, you can stay here if you want. Bill made a space for when he stays the night." Sookie waved Kennedy to follow her, and they went down a short hall and into a guest room. Kennedy was confused until Sookie opened a closet door, moving around a few things before opening a trap door in the bottom. Then Kennedy felt slightly ill. She looked into the dark hole, cringing as she did so.

"I haven't slept in a hole in sixty years…and even then it was because I was desperate," she said as her lip curled upward. Sookie smiled thinly. Kennedy sighed heavily, taking her jacket off and setting it on the bed. There was no way she was getting it messed up by rolling around in the dirt. She gave Sookie a slight wave, crawling into the hole and shutting the door behind her. She nearly gagged. She wished she was back at home, where she could sleep in an actual bed not a damp hole under someone's house. Bill owed her big time.

---

When Kennedy woke up that night, Eric was back, and he didn't seem to be happy about something. She guessed so when he didn't return her smile. She sighed heavily, plopping down onto a couch and looking around for Sookie. "She's at work, I told her not to wake you. Kennedy, we have a problem." Kennedy sighed, throwing her head back. If Eric admitted there was a problem, it was something serious. And she didn't want to deal with something serious. That wasn't what she was there for.

"What now? Did Bill get himself kidnapped?" she joked, freezing when Eric remained silent. She sat upright, looking up at Eric with wide eyes. "Bill got kidnapped? By who?! I swear if they lay a finger on him I'll rip them in half, they don't know who they're messing with,' she rambled, not noticing Eric's amused look. He grabbed her arm gently, stopping her from pacing across the living room. Kennedy huffed loudly and looked at him through her eyebrows.

"Not exactly kidnapped…he just wasn't telling us the complete truth when he left." Kennedy wasn't sure what he was trying to get at. "He's not in Seattle…he's in Jackson." Kennedy looked up at him blankly. Eric sighed, his grip getting tighter as he got more and more aggravated. "Lorena's in Jackson, Kennedy," he said through his teeth. Kennedy clamped her hand over her mouth, her eyes getting wide. Poor, poor Sookie. "That's more of the reaction I was hoping for. You can't tell Sookie anything about this, understand? I'm trying to figure out what he's doing there, the last time Bill saw Lorena things were…unfortunate." Kennedy wanted to choke Bill. She couldn't believe he'd been so stupid.

"I can't believe he's going back to that bitch Lorena…she's horrible." Kennedy had had the misfortune of meeting Lorena on more than one account. Needless to say, Lorena hadn't been so kind after finding that Kennedy was Bill's younger sister. Eric seemed amused with Kennedy's reaction. "Well what am I supposed to tell Sookie? I'm not a good liar like you Eric. I can't tell her that Bill's in Seattle when he isn't!" Eric placed his hands on her shoulders, looking her in the eyes. It calmed her a little.

"Sookie is going to be fine. She's dealt with worse things before. Don't bring up Bill around her. In fact I've already found someone else to watch over her until Bill returns, so you won't have too much to worry about." Kennedy frowned, not happy that Eric didn't trust her enough to keep her mouth shut. Then again she knew she wouldn't be able to not tell Sookie about Bill. She naturally had the urge to tell people things she knew, an annoying fault but it made Kennedy who she was. "I'm taking you back with me to Fangtasia…and maybe Pam can get you new clothes," he said, looking down at the outfit she'd been wearing the night she'd returned to Bon Temps. Kennedy admitted to herself that it would be nice to get an outfit that wasn't as…worn. She'd been distracted by the thought of new clothes long enough to keep her mind from realizing where she was headed. She didn't remember until the car pulled to a stop in front of the club. She would finally get to see Fangtasia in action, she just wasn't sure if she'd enjoy it. "Don't do anything stupid," Eric mumbled, placing a hand on her lower back as he lead her into the club.

She was a little surprised at how many people were inside. People took to vampires a little better than she'd assumed. She felt uncomfortable when she noticed all the humans staring at her with longing looks, it was actually pretty sad in a way, to know they were addicted to creatures who only used them for their blood. She felt odd when she realized she was one of those creatures. When she was in the safety of Eric's office, she felt better again, quickly putting the club outside behind her. She wasn't too fond of it even now.

"Pam, Kennedy needs some new clothes. I need to make a few phone calls," the last part was said to keep Pam from arguing, which by the look on her face made it very obvious that she wanted to. Kennedy smiled at Pam sarcastically, fully enjoying being a burden to her. Pam rolled her eyes, disappearing back into the club. Eric's eyes went from Kennedy, to a couch sitting behind her. She sat down with a large plop, looking up at the ceiling as she waited for Pam to come back. She listened in on Eric's phone call, sighing when he'd gotten no where. If Eric couldn't find anything out, there wasn't much hope.

"Here, it's what I have on hand. I'll see what else I can get later," Pam said, thrusting over a pile of clothes to Kennedy. She looked at the distressed, yet clean jeans and Fangtasia shirt. It was better than what she had on. And the thigh high boots Pam had set in front of her would go perfectly with her jacket. "Do you always wear that thing?" Pam said, her eyes focused on the leather jacket Kennedy was removing so she could get changed. Kennedy nodded, smiling proudly. It was kind of a security blanket, as strange as it seemed.

Once she was changed, she turned in a full circle, surveying herself in the mirror in the corner of the room. The outfit didn't look as horrible on her as she thought. "Much better," Eric said, walking up behind her. Pam scoffed.

"You two are so sweet it almost makes me want to vomit," she said dryly, turning and walking out of the office. Kennedy shook her head, glad to be rid of Pam's bad attitude, and turned back to Eric. She played with the buttons on his jacket, avoiding his stare. Eric still made her nervous.

"Why am I hearing things about you and Jason Stackhouse?" he was right next to her, his lips nearly touching her ear. Kennedy's eyes looked up quickly at Eric's hunched figure, quickly darting back to her hands that were picking at his jacket. She wondered how he could know so much about the things she did when she wasn't with him, but he couldn't seem to find out anything about her brother. Then again, she was a tad excited that he was showing interest.

"How'd you hear about that? Nothing happened…I that's what you were thinking. Sookie made sure everyone knew you'd already spoken for me, even though it's not entirely true," she said with a frown. "Besides…I wasn't planning on getting with him, he's a human Eric. I've never been with a human, not even when I was a human. Old habits doe hard and all." Eric smiled lightly, brushing Kennedy's hair behind her ear. She realized he never expected her to do anything with Jason. He knew she'd never betray him like that. It annoyed her that she was so predictable.

"I figured as much. I was just humoring Sookie, it was the first thing she said to me tonight when I showed up at her house. I had a feeling you'd never stoop as low as Jason Stackhouse. Your better than that." Kennedy wasn't sure if that was exactly a compliment. She smiled back thinly, looking down at her boots. She decided she'd keep them until Pam started to complain. They looked good on her.

"I don't know what I was thinking…it's been awhile since I've had human blood. I've been living off True Blood for awhile," she admitted, her lips forming a thin line. She hadn't wanted to tell Eric that her maker was a little on the strict side. She didn't want him to think of her as someone's pet. In truth, that was exactly what she was. While Kennedy knew Eric's maker had let him lead his own life, that they'd kept a close bond up until Godric decided to end his, Kennedy had been more of a servant to her maker. She'd run errands, do things she was ashamed to admit or think about, she'd been held up in the same place for nearly her entire existence as a vampire. She envied Eric more than she was willing to admit to him.

---

**Sort of a filler I know. It's leading up to better things trust me.**


	7. Chapter 6

Weeks had passed, and there had been no sign of Bill. Well, there had, he was just a little late with his return to Bon Temps. And when Bill Compton was late, that rose a red flag to both Eric and Kennedy. When Eric hadn't received a phone call from Bill, telling him he would be back in town that evening, ready to come to Fangtasia with news from his trip, they knew something had gone wrong. And they'd been right, something had gone wrong. As far as they were concerned, Bill had fallen off the face of the planet, and that meant someone had kidnapped him. And that meant they needed to go find him. The only problem? Bill was wasn't within Eric's area, which meant Eric would have no control over their plan. That's where Sookie was to come in.

"Chow, Pam and I are going to tell Sookie the news. Stay here, after the last visit I'm not so sure your one for breaking bad news." Kennedy smiled sheepishly at Eric, leaning back in his office chair, ignoring it's squeaks of protest. She threw her legs onto his desk, barely kicking over a few bottles of True Blood that sat at the edge. She ignored Eric's frown. She waved in a saluting way, placing her hands behind her head. She had plans while Eric was out.

"Have fun with that then. Tell Sookie I say hi, and try not to make her cry? I may not be able to keep quiet, but your not he most compassionate person around." Eric ignored her comment, straightening out his grey suit jacket and leaving the room without another word. She waited a good five minutes before poking her head into the club, her eyes scanning the crowded room for Ginger. When she spotted her behind the bar, she made a mad dash across the club, making sure not to startle Ginger. She had a habit of screaming when she was scared, it quickly got on Kennedy's nerves.

"Well hey Kennedy, how ya doing?" Ginger asked cheerfully as she popped the cap off a beer bottle, handing it over to a nervous looking man who seemed to be nearly twitching. Kennedy shook her head, looking Ginger up and down. She felt bad for Ginger, who had been glamoured so often she wasn't all there upstairs. The many bite marks on her neck made Kennedy's stomach turn, or gave her a feeling similar to that. Her boney frame, covered in barely there clothes only made her look even weaker. All in all, Kennedy found Ginger sort of pathetic, but loyal all in the same.

"I'm gonna need to run out for a bit Ginger. If Eric comes back before I do, tell him…that I went to go check on Jessica." it wouldn't be unbelievable. Since Bill had disappeared, Kennedy had taken responsibility over Jessica, making sure she stayed out of trouble. She visited her often enough for Eric to believe that she was really there. Ginger nodded, a dazed smile on her face as she nodded. Ginger always agreed to pretty much anything she was told, it made her pretty useful. Sort of like a dog…only just a tad more clingy.

"Sure thing. You be careful out there Kennedy. Eric'll have my neck if something happens to you." Kennedy nodded quickly, taking off and out of the club before anyone could notice what exactly was going on. If Eric had known where Kennedy was really going, he might not have agreed. Then again, he didn't know the entire story. But she would be out of town for a few days, headed for Jackson to help find Bill. She was going to need clothes, because she was pretty sure Pam wouldn't be around to lend hers over. Plus, she found Pam's clothes fit a little more baggy than she'd like seeing as Pam was a few inches taller.

She had an odd feeling as she headed towards her maker's home. She wasn't sure if she was feeling happiness, or if she was afraid. The closer and closer she got to her home, the stronger that feeling got. She slowed only when she saw two men in black suits, standing outside almost like they had been waiting for her. She nodded to them, knowing they wouldn't give her any trouble. She knew that because she knew each of them personally. The tall blond was Steve, and the short, sort of squat looking brunette was Phil. She'd known them for longer than she could recall. Steve and Phil both nodded in return, their eyes staying focused ahead of them at all times. She walked passed them and up to a large home built with crème, marble looking stones. The two pools that sat on either side of the walkway had usually calmed her with their tranquility, the lights from inside the house always reflecting in their crystal clear water. They did nothing for her now as she walked inside.

She stepped into the entry way, the pale, teal colored walls making her feel right at home. She could hear voices from inside the sun room, that sat on the other side of the entry way. She walked in with her head held high, feeling a wave of relief when she only saw Hadley and Ludis. "Kennedy!" Hadley said smiling widely, waving wildly as her legs waded in the long pool in front of her. Hadley Hale was Kennedy's first human friend. She was Sophie Ann's partner, and the sweetest person Kennedy had met up until Sookie. Ludis, a tall, tanned man with a very strong accent, was what most vampires referred to as a blood bag. He was simply there because Sophie Ann liked the taste of his blood, and what Sophie Ann wanted, she got. She was the queen of Louisiana after all.

"Is Sophie around?" Kennedy asked, her eyes darting around the large room. It was a desperate attempt for Sophie Ann to get as close to humanity as she could. The room was surrounded by windows that looked out on a faux beach, making it seem as if it were always daytime. Kennedy didn't like the room as much as the others. Kennedy nodded, pulling her legs from the pool and rubbing them dry with a towel. She rushed over, hugging Kennedy quickly.

"She's in her bedroom. Should I go get her? She'll be so glad to know your back." Kennedy wasn't so sure about that. But if she left without letting Sophie Ann she had dropped in, things could only get worse. Kennedy nodded, grimacing as Hadley rushed off to find Sophie Ann. She smiled tightly at Ludis, heading for the marble staircase to make the trip to her room. She'd forgotten how many rooms there were in the house, and how easy it would be to get lost. She was grateful to get to her room quickly, shutting the door quickly. She had to get as much done as she could before Sophie Ann showed up.

Had her heart been beating, it would have ached at the sight of her room. She'd missed it more than she'd realized. The pale lavender walls, plush white carpet and large tarnished cherry wood bed were home to her. As she looked at the photos around her room, of her family as it had been when she was alive, of memories that had made her happy to think back on, she had to shut her eyes tightly, willing the horrid red tears from spilling out. She didn't expect to feel this strongly at seeing her room again, especially since she'd only been gone a month or so. When she'd recovered from her spout of emotion, she grabbed a bag from her closet, piling in as much clothes as she could, not sure how long it would be until she would be back.

"Well well, little Compton's found her way home." Kennedy froze at the sound of her makers voice. She stopped packing her things, turning to face Sophie Ann. She hadn't changed one bit. Her hair was still the same strawberry red it had been for the last century or so. She was still wearing an elegant dress, this one a deep emerald green, and flawless makeup. "Nice to see you again Kennedy," she said with a sigh, walking into the room, sitting on the edge of the bed, her champagne colored nails clashing with the black comforter. She eyed Kennedy's suitcase closely.

"Hey Soph…sorry I never called or anything…I was busy," she said with a nervous smile, her hands going back to folding her clothes so they'd fit into her suitcase. Sophie Ann smiled condescendingly, her nose scrunching up as she nodded. Kennedy's hands were beginning to shake.

"Oh I understand perfectly. How is Eric by the way? I haven't seen him in a few years." Kennedy's eyes shut tightly. She had a feeling her freedom hadn't been all it was cracked up to be. She should have known Sophie Ann would keep a close eye on her. She felt violated and betrayed. So much for thinking they'd been friends at one point. Kennedy smiled though, nodding slightly as she mumbled 'good'.

"Are you planning on going somewhere? Anywhere fun? I've been thinking of taking some time off myself…this queen thing can be very tiring." Kennedy resisted the urge to roll her eyes. She didn't know how tiring it was. Sophie Ann did nothing but sit in her sun room, pretending she was tanning and bossing Kennedy around telling her to do all of her work for her. Kennedy was nearly both the brains and brawn behind Sophie Ann's queendom. "…I take it I'm not invited on this little trip." it wasn't a question. Kennedy almost felt bad when she saw Sophie Ann's hurt expression.

"Bill's missing Soph. Eric and I are going to Jackson to try and find him. I don't think it would be much fun for you. You might be happier going to Dallas…though with Godric gone things might not be the same." an actual look of worry crossed Sophie Ann's face so quickly she wasn't sure she'd actually seen it. So what Eric had said was true, Bill really was working for Sophie Ann. "What is he doing working for you? You realize his disappearance probably has something to do with that little project you have him doing. And why wasn't I told about this? I hadn't seen Bill for nearly two centuries, and I'm just now hearing your making him do your work for you? You couldn't have told me you'd been speaking with him? He's my brother Soph, how selfish are you?" if it had been anyone else, the consequences for speaking to Sophie Ann the way Kennedy had would have been nearly unthinkable. But being that it was Kennedy that had said it, Sophie kept her mouth shut. Pretending to be friends did come in handy every once in awhile.

"I was protecting you Kennedy. We both know you weren't ready to let Bill know the truth, your still not ready. You can't even tell Eric the truth and your in love with him, aren't you? It's sad…two vampires falling for each other. We weren't made for that Kennedy. We don't love." Kennedy sighed loudly, zipping her bag quickly.

"We're not all complete monsters Sophie. Some of us want to try and hold on to what little humanity we have left, if any. You should try it some time. And don't expect to get a call from me, I'll come back when I'm ready." and she walked out of her room, down the extremely long hallway. She'd shocked herself at her boldness. She'd never stood up to Sophie Ann, she hadn't seen much of a point in it before. But after spending time in the human world, seeing how some Vampire's, like Bill had tried to make their lives as human as possible, made her want to do the same. She didn't want to be the queen's pet anymore. She wanted to be her own person…vampire.

---

**A/N:I hope this wasn't too obvious. I tried to keep it sort of a seret who Kennedy's maker was. **


	8. Chapter 7

By the time Kennedy made it back to Fangtasia, a large amount of the club goers had left, and Eric's Corvette was sitting at the side of the building. She slung her bag over her shoulder, walking over to the side entrance, knocking on the door three times. She didn't want to deal with the creepy humans in the club, she wasn't in the mood. The door swung open, Eric looking at her with a slight frown. She wondered if Ginger had told him what Kennedy had told her. She didn't bother smiling at him to reassure him that she was fine, she pushed past him and walked into his office, throwing her bag on the couch, nearly missing Pam as she did.

"Something wrong?" she asked with a quirked eyebrow. Kennedy sneered at her, practically stomping towards the small fridge behind Eric's desk, pulling a bottle of synthetic blood out and slamming it into the microwave. Eric's hand caught her wrist before she could push any buttons. She glowered at him, trying to tear her hand from his grip, he was much to strong, even for her. Eric's steely blue eyes bore into her, trying to get her to reveal what was wrong. She only sighed heavily.

"I went to see Sophie Ann," she revealed. Eric dropped her wrist as if he'd been burned. Pam looked between the both of them, realizing she was intruding and walked out of the room silently, neither Eric or Kennedy noticing her escape. Kennedy sighed again, looking down at her shoes. It was now or never. She had to tell Eric the truth. There wasn't really any possible way she could weasel out of it, and she owed it to him to tell him the truth. It had been eating away at the both of them for years, as she knew it.

"Why would you do that?" he asked lowly, looking down at her. Kennedy bit the inside of her cheek, thinking of place to start. It wouldn't be hard, she still remembered it like it was yesterday. She assumed every vampire remembered how they were made, no matter how gruesome the story was.

"She's my maker Eric…that's where I've been all this time," she said, her eyes focusing on her boots once again. She pulled out of Eric's grip, it had loosened when he'd heard where she was. Kennedy sat down on the couch next to her bag, putting her head between her legs. She wondered if it were possible for her to become sick. That was sure one thing about being a human that she didn't miss. "It happened the night you were going to change me. Things just didn't go as we'd planned…my parents were gone for the night, Bill was fighting in the war. I was home alone waiting for you…I was so excited about the idea of becoming a vampire, I forgot that you normally came through my window. Someone knocked on the door, and I went to go answer, but it wasn't you. There were these three large men standing on the porch, and I'd never seen them before. I panicked. I slammed the door shut, and I ran to my room, but I'd forgotten to lock the door back." she could feel the cool, sticky red tears sliding against her cheeks. Eric was standing completely still.

"They got in, and they searched the house looking for me. I could hear them talking to each other, trying to decide what they would do with me. The things I heard…I got so scared. I ran into my parents room and hid under their bed. I made sure I was quiet, even when I heard one of them walk in. He eventually left, and the house was so quiet, I thought they left. But as soon as I crawled out, one of them grabbed me. The next thing I knew, one of them had hit me over the head and when I woke up we were in the middle of nowhere, somewhere in the woods. They saw I was awake, and one they threw me down, deciding to get rid of me then. They beat me, kicked e in the stomach while I was on the ground…I can still remember thinking that I hadn't been able to say goodbye to my parents, to Bill, that I was going to die and no one would know what happened to me. I kept praying that they wouldn't kill me, that somehow I would be saved. That's when Sophie Ann came." she remembered the look on Sophie Ann's face, how utterly disgusted and furious she seemed. She remembered the fearful look on the men's faces, how each of them tried to get away, but there was no chance. She'd gotten them all in a matter of seconds.

"I remember lying there, half dead, trying to figure out if I was dreaming, or if I was already dead. She leaned over me, telling me she could save me. I didn't believe her at first, I was in so much pain that I didn't think there was any chance for me to live. She made us exchange blood anyway. I woke up later realizing what had happened. All I could think about was what I would tell you. How I would explain it to you without you thinking I was lying. Then when you left…I realized there wasn't much point in her saving me. She should have just let me die. I wouldn't be able to see my family ever again. There was nothing left for me. Sophie Ann took me in, promising me a new life, one that would help me forget everything else. I heard a few years later that Bill had been turned a little while before me…my parents told him I'd run away, so they wouldn't have to tell him the truth. That I was a monster, they didn't realize he was one too. I've been forced to let Bill thought I'd run away, never coming back home, to keep him from blaming himself for not being there to help me, to save me, to keep me from leaving." Kennedy wiped her eyes roughly with the back of her hand, ashamed she'd let herself cry in front of Eric. She was surprised when she saw Eric kneeling in front of her, his hands resting on her thighs as he looked up at her.

"I forgive you Kennedy…it wasn't your fault. But I have a confession to make…" he said wiping the red tears from her face. Kennedy didn't care that he couldn't resist licking them from his fingers. "Being the sheriff…I have to work alongside of the queen. She told me the story after I heard you were working for her. I've known for a while…why did you think I forgave you so easily, on the night we saw each other again?" Kennedy wished she wasn't hearing what she was hearing. She'd tortured herself, trying to find Eric for years hoping to explain her case to him, when he'd known the entire time.

"You son of a bitch! Do you know what the hell I've gone through trying to find you? Trying to apologize?! I knew things were moving faster than they should that night in the penthouse, but I didn't worry about it, because I loved you! I thought we were getting over our differences because we cared about each other! Sophie Ann was right…we aren't meant to love. You've proven that. I'm staying with Pam tonight…and the only reason I'm still going to Jackson with you tomorrow is because I want to help Bill and Sookie. Because I care about them." Kennedy grabbed her bag, stomping out to the club to find Pam. She was stopped by a tall man standing in the doorway, about to knock on Eric's office door. He was easily two inches shorter than Eric, with bright green eyes, tanned skin and black, messy hair. Kennedy licked her lips.

"Oh…sorry. Uh, I heard yelling, I thought I'd wait until it got quiet before I knocked…I'm Alcide," he said sticking his hand out towards her. Kennedy looked him up and down before taking his hand in hers, shaking it gently. He was a werewolf, it was easy to tell. A cute werewolf at that, and she decided to use that to her advantage. She smiled widely at Alcide, stepping aside.

"Come right on in. How can we help you?" she asked sweetly, glaring when Eric stepped in front of her. Alcide looked between the two of them, looking confused. Poor guy had no idea who he was supposed to talk to. She was worried Eric was frightening the poor guy, he was pretty intimidating to people who didn't know him. Hell, he was intimidating to people who did know him. "Eric, stop scaring the poor guy," she ordered, pushing him to the side. Alcide looked nervous.

"Ignore her," Eric mumbled, stepping forward. Kennedy frowned, sitting on Eric's desk because she knew it annoyed him when she did. She was all for pushing his buttons right now. He was lucky she wasn't heading to sharpen some stakes. "Alcide, I called you over here to make you a deal." Alcide nodded, sitting on the couch after Eric had motioned him to. Kennedy ignored Eric's stern look, keeping herself firmly on the desk. "I hear your father has a bit of a gambling problem," Eric began. Kennedy sneered. Typical Eric, playing against others weaknesses to get what he wanted. She felt bad for poor Alcide.

"And considering you two own a very popular business together…it'd be a shame if someone were to find out about the great sum of money he owes a certain casino in Shreveport." Alcide looked downright pissed. Kennedy would be to, she decided, had someone threatened her that way. Eric only looked pleased that he knew he was about to get his way.

"Well what the hell do you want from me then? I knew there was something up when a vampire called me to come have a meeting with him," he muttered, shuffling around in his seat. Kennedy felt for him, she wished she could help him out, but she wasn't much of a match against Eric. She could only try and make things as easy as possible for Alcide as she could.

"I need you to accompany a human to Jackson to complete a job for me. Her name is Sookie Stackhouse. You are to watch over her and make sure no harm comes to her. If she comes back unharmed, job completed, consider your father's debt erased." Alcide huffed, slouching low into the couch. He thought it over for a little while, finally nodding. Kennedy wished he didn't have to agree to it. She was all for Sookie's safety, but there had to be a more morally correct way to do it.

"Alright fine, I'll do it. Where's this Stackhouse chick live?" Eric gave an approving smile, trying to maneuver around Kennedy as he looked for paper and a pen. Kennedy quickly found both, jotting down Sookie's address and handing to Alcide with a wide smile. "Thank, I guess. See you two later…nice to meet you," the last part was really only aimed at Kennedy. Eric glared at Alcide's retreating back, frowning at Kennedy as she snickered to herself. She jumped from the desk, picking up her bag once again.

"See you tomorrow night Eric." she called over her shoulder, slamming the door harshly behind her.

---

**A/N: Sure we now all know how Kennedy got changed...but I'm not so sure about this one. Thoughts?**


	9. Chapter 8

Kennedy walked into Fangtasia, in her own clothes for once. She was wearing a white tank top, much like she'd been when she'd first arrived, ripped shorts with bleach speckled shorts, a red, plaid button up (unbuttoned of course) and some black gladiator sandals. The ray bans covering her kohl rimmed eyes were just for effect, she'd loved them too much not buy. The pyramid studs in her ears pulled the whole outfit together. She walked right through the club, pushing her sunglasses on top of her head, her hair, wavy for the night, was pushed back as well. She waved at Ginger and Chow behind the bar, walking passed the many people and vampires inside and to Eric's office, shoving the door open.

Eric sat behind his desk, wearing jeans and a black v-neck. She noticed they slightly matched, hoping no one would but her would notice. She stood in the doorway, clearing her throat loudly. Eric looked up from whatever it was he was doing, quickly eyeing Kennedy up and down. She still didn't look happy with him. She clicked her tongue against her teeth, waiting for him to get up from his desk so they could leave. They only had so much time to get to Jackson. They had to check in on Sookie as well.

"You about ready?" she asked as she crossed her arms. Eric sighed heavily, pushing himself from the desk and standing up to his full 6'4 frame. Kennedy had always loved how tall he was. She shook her head, trying to get rid of the thoughts and walked out of the office, knowing Eric was right behind her. She held up a finger, telling him to wait. She grabbed two ready bottles of True Blood from Ginger, who had gotten them ready as soon as she'd seen Kennedy walk in. She smiled in thanks, shoving one at Eric before walking out to his Corvette. She threw her luggage into the trunk, slamming the door shut harshly. She felt a little satisfied when she saw Eric cringe. She sat in the passengers seat, throwing her purse on the floor between her legs.

"Are you going to be like this for the entire trip? Or do I need to get Pam to join me instead. I'm sure you wouldn't mind running the bar for a few nights," Eric said as he threw the car into drive, speeding off down the street. It was oddly empty for a Saturday night. Kennedy rolled her eyes, huffing to herself.

"Trust me Eric. I wouldn't be going if it weren't for Bill and Sookie. They're family." Eric's eyebrow raised, Kennedy sighed. "Well, Bill's family. And since Sookie's with Bill she might as well be family too. You don't have to be blood related to be family Eric," she spat, looking out at the street in front of her. She felt like this was going to be a long trip.

"Do you consider Sophie Ann to be family then? You two are blood related in a way are you not?" Eric asked in an amused tone. Kennedy shrugged, looking down at her lap. She realized her legs were much too pale to be wearing shorts. Her skinned glowed in the dark, literally. She felt a little bad for being so vain.

"I don't know what to think of her anymore. We were never close. She tried to be, she pretended to be. But how close can you be if your supposed family member treats you like the hired help? I wonder how happy they magister would be if he found out I've been the one basically running this place. Sophie doesn't do anything but sit around, feed off her collection of humans, and have sex with anything that's willing. She's the sorriest excuse for a queen I've ever seen." there was something a little odd about how quiet Eric was being. She wondered if he disagreed with her. Maybe he knew something about Sophie Ann that she didn't. It wouldn't surprise her if he did.

"And anyways, stop trying to get me to talk to you. I'm still pissed in case you haven't noticed. The less you speak to me on this trip, the better. I'm just going to get Bill and get out, then you'll never have to worry about me again," she said, putting her feet up on the dashboard. She was a little shocked when Eric reached over, shoving her legs back down to the floor of the car.

"Do you always act like a child, or am I just lucky?" he asked with a long sigh. Kennedy's lips pursed tightly. If he would quit treating her like a child, she might stop acting like one.

"Technically Eric I am a child. I didn't live long enough to mature properly. Your kind of stuck with the same attitude once all the blood's been sucked out of you," she snapped. Sure she'd had a few hundred years to fix her maturity problem, but she hadn't wanted to. She liked how she acted, it made her happy and no man, Eric or not, was going to change that. "Besides, you didn't seem to object much when you would sneak into my house and do me when my parents weren't around." that had struck a nerve. At least, that's why she figured Eric had stomped on the gas, making the car come to a screeching halt.

"Don't start with me Kennedy Compton. We both know it was you who approached me, and you kept approaching me until I gave in. I figured there had to be something interesting about you if you were so hesitant to give up. You wanted all of that just as much as I did, so don't make it sound like I forced you into it. If I remember correctly, you begged me over and over to turn you into a vampire, because you hated your life so much that you wanted it to end." Kennedy didn't know what she wanted to do to him. She wanted to hit him, yell, get out of the car and get as far away from Eric as possible. The only thing that stopped her was the fact that Bill was lost, probably being beaten within an inch of his life.

"Fuck you," she spat, looking ahead of her. She could see Eric's jaw clench from the corner of her eye, and tried to keep herself from smiling. She'd had the last word, yet again.

---

Jackson was thankfully a bit more populated than Bon Temps. Kennedy felt a little grateful that there would be more than one eating establishment in the town, not that it really mattered to her in the first place. It was just sort of refreshing to see. What was also refreshing, was that she and Eric hadn't spoken a word since their argument in Shreveport. She'd had a ride filled with complete and peaceful silence. She'd never been so grateful.

It was late, for humans to be out anyways, and instead of deciding to head straight for the hotel like Kennedy had hoped, Eric drove right passed it. Her good mood instantly crashed. She could feel Eric's amusement. "Where are we going? I mean what possibly could you have to do this late? Everyone's asleep by now anyways, this place's a ghost town," she said motioning to the empty streets around her. Eric looked over at her with an annoyed expression.

"We're going to check in with Sookie and that Were…I have to make sure he's keeping up his end of the bargain and keeping her safe," he explained. Kennedy crossed her arms. Sure she wanted to see Sookie, when she was awake. She was sure Sookie wouldn't be all too happy to wake up to see to vampires at her window. She knew she wouldn't be happy.

"His name's Alcide, Eric. Don't be so rude. Just because he's not a vampire doesn't mean he doesn't have feelings. No matter how weak our feelings may be…imagine if he referred to you as 'that vampire?'" she asked in a saucy tone. The corner of Eric's lips tugged upwards.

"Then he wouldn't be alive to say it again. You really care all too much about others. Werewolves and humans are inferior to us, they're here to keep us fed. Well, the humans anyway, the werewolves just get on my nerves." Kennedy rolled her eyes, looking out the window again. She had no idea how she'd dealt with Eric's negative attitude for so long. The car finally pulled to a stop in front of the only five story building in Jackson. She quickly realized it was an apartment building.

"Follow me," Eric said, getting out of the car and disappearing around the corner. Kennedy groaned loudly, throwing her seatbelt off and following him, her teeth clenching when she noticed Eric was floating, all the way up by Sookie's window on the top floor. Kennedy felt even more annoyed with him. He knew she couldn't do that. She sighed heavily when she realized she'd have to climb the fire escape to get to the top. "We don't have all night Kennedy," Eric taunted, a small smile on his lips. Kennedy mimicked him under her breath, rushing up the fire escape to meet Eric next to Sookie's window. She ignored the smug look on his face.

"Hurry this up. I wanna get it over with," she mumbled shoving her hands into her pockets as she waited or Eric to make his move. He knocked on the window, the two of them listening to the padding of footsteps against the carpeted floor. So maybe Sookie hadn't been asleep after all. Kennedy was taken aback slightly when the blinds opened, and Sookie shrieked loudly, not expecting two vampires to be looking in her fifth story window. Things only got better when Alcide burst into the room behind her.

---

**A/N: There is were it gets a little crazy. I'm not claiming to own any of Alan Ball's or Charlaine Harris' work. I'm basing my story line on their characters and story lines, and switiching a few small things around. The original work is all theirs, not mine.**


	10. Chapter 9

Sookie finally stopped shrieking when she realized it was Eric and Kennedy at her window. Alcide looked angry that they were there. Kennedy didn't blame him. Eric was the most conventional, and he didn't take people's feelings into account when he did things. Just part of this charm. "Geez Sookie, you done blowing my eardrums out?" Kennedy joked, holding onto her ears once Sookie opened the window. Eric only frowned. Sookie looked between the two vampires, her chest moving rapidly as she tried to get her breathing back.

"Let us in Sookie," Eric demanded. Manners were clearly foreign to him. Kennedy rolled her eyes, slightly pushing Eric out of the way.

"He means please can we come in Sookie," she correct, Eric frowning. Sookie looked back at Alcide, who nodded, waving them inside. Kennedy stepped into the bedroom first, eyeing Alcide up and down as Eric walked in behind her. She could easily see the goose bumps all over his skin from the cold weather outside, she was thankful that didn't mean anything to her, Sookie and Alcide seemed to be shivering. She smiled at him, her head tilting to the side. "Cold Alcide? I'd help you get warm but…that's not really my things," she held up her hands, knowing that touching him would only add to his chill. There were downsides to having no body warmth. Eric cleared his throat behind her.

"Do you have any news Sookie?" he asked, looking pointedly at Kennedy, she sneered back at him, scooting a little closer to Alcide. He didn't seem to mind. Sookie nodded, taking in deep breaths. Clearly she only had bad news.

"Yes. They have him, I don't know where, but they do have him." Kennedy froze, her head whipping around to look at Sookie. She hadn't believed that Bill would have been kidnapped, she'd always thought Bill was strong, invincible. She couldn't imagine him getting taken away by a group of humans, let along other vampires. Eric seemed to be thinking the same thing as her. If Bill could be taken, any of them could be. Alcide looked between Kennedy and Eric, a question clearly brewing in his head. He leaned up against the wall and surveyed the two of them a little more.

"Are you two allowed to be here? Like…don't you guys have turfs or whatever? Can you just show up unannounced?" Kennedy opened her mouth to answer, Eric beat her to it. He smiled widely, something she rarely saw him do, and shook his head.

"Not at all, it's actually very dangerous for us to be here." he seemed proud at the fact. Kennedy wasn't. She wanted to stay as far away from danger as she could. She didn't want to end up like Bill. Sookie cleared her throat, turning everyone's attention back to her. She looked at the three expectantly. "Anything else Sookie?" Eric asked, his serious demeanor back. She nodded, Kennedy tried not to groan.

"They're torturing him," she said nervously. Kennedy felt her throat close up. She looked over at Eric with wide eyes, hoping he had some sort of idea to get Bill out alive. Sookie clearly didn't understand what it meant that they were torturing Bill. Eric sighed heavily, rubbing his temples. Kennedy could feel his frustration bubbling through her.

"They aren't going to let him go then," he revealed. She knew that in her head. As soon as Sookie said they were torturing him, she knew that meant they would kill him. But hearing Eric say it made it seem more real. She turned her back to the group so they wouldn't see her red tears. She could hear Alcide shifting uncomfortably behind her, wondering what he was supposed to do. At least he wasn't pretending she wasn't crying, like Eric. No matter how brave he seemed, a crying girl was sure to scare the hell out of Eric.

"Your not…going to attack anyone are you?" Sookie asked nervously. Kennedy sure hoped that wasn't what Eric was hoping to do. It would only cause them more problems, and they didn't need that right now. Kennedy wiped her eyes, taking a deep breath before turning back to them, shaking her head. Sookie let out a sigh of relief.

"Your going back to the bar tomorrow?" Eric asked, looking between Sookie and Alcide, they both nodded. "Perfect. Make sure you listen in on anyone and everyone that you can Sookie. The faster we find out where they're hiding Bill, the faster we can save him." Sookie frowned, rolling her eyes. She didn't seem to like Eric's attitude anymore than Kennedy did.

"Gee, I never would have thought of that. Thanks for the tip," she said sweetly. Kennedy had to try not to smile. Sookie yawned loudly, a sign that she wanted everyone to leave so she could sleep. "Goodnight Eric, Kennedy. Goodnight again Alcide," she said sweetly. Alcide smiled widely at Eric, his eyes lighting up. Kennedy knew exactly what he was thinking.

"Eric, I rescind your invitation." Eric frowned a little deeper as he walked backwards and out the window, waiting patiently for Kennedy. Alcide only smiled at her, a little more genuinely. "Night Kennedy." Kennedy smiled thinly, waving to him and Sookie before crawling out the window after Eric. She could feel his irritation with both her and Alcide. She followed him to his car, trying her hardest not to smile as they made their way back to the hotel. If she had to be miserable, then she was going to drag him down with her.

---

After dealing with the dumb as rocks girl at the check out counter, (she kept gaping at Eric and spelling his last name wrong when looking him up in the computer) Eric and Kennedy made their way to their room. It reminded her of the hotel she'd been to in Dallas. For some reason it seemed like a lot of people assumed vampires were only into the colors red and black. It made Kennedy's mood worse.

She walked into the suite, her blood actually boiling when she saw the large bed sitting against the wall. She spun around to look at Eric, who didn't seem as upset. He placed his their bags on the bed, they'd had a loud argument in the lobby about him carrying Kennedy's bag to their room, she only agreed when he wrestled it out of her hands. "Something wrong?" he asked calmly, removing his leather jacket and tossing it onto a nearby chair. Kennedy sneered at him, grabbing her bag and pulling out pajamas.

"I'll be in the shower," she grumbled, turning on her heels and slamming the bathroom door behind her. She was thankful that the shower ended up relaxing her. It let her mind think clearly, not about Eric, or even Bill, but about what she was going to do with the rest of her never ending existence. She needed to get away from Sophie Ann, find a place to live. She figured that if Bill got out of this alive she could crash with him, she knew he wouldn't mind. She pulled on a tank top and red, terry cloth running shorts. She ran the towel over her hair a few times, taking her time combing it out before she went back into the room. She wanted to stay away from Eric or as long as she could. She still teetering between forgiving him or not.

Eric was already in bed, making it look as if he was watching TV. She knew he wasn't really paying attention, his mind was on too many other things. He only pulled himself out of his thoughts when the bed dipped slightly, Kennedy getting under the sheets and turning her back to him. She felt a little better when she felt all his regret. At least he felt bad for what he'd done, he should have. That didn't mean it was okay for him to put his hand on her shoulder, letting his fingers trace down her shoulder blades, tracing small circles on her skin. She was glad her skin couldn't break out into goose bumps. She turned to him, determined to keep a frown on her face. "Watch it Northman. I still haven't forgiven you," she warned.

The right corner of Eric's mouth tugged up slightly. "I'm sorry for upsetting you. And for not telling you sooner. To be honest, Sophie Ann didn't tell me the story to the extent you did. She only said she found you inches from death and she turned you. I didn't know what they did to you…if I was sure they weren't already dead I would have killed them myself. I've had to go through two centuries without you, I'm not going to let my own mistakes keep you away for any longer." Kennedy had to admit it was sweet. She knew Eric wasn't one or apologies, and if he did give you one, it was genuine. If she didn't forgive him, she would be being and idiot. She looked Eric in the eyes, seeing the person she'd fallen for all those years before, when she was just a human girl, nothing special. He'd chosen her even then, seeing something in her that other people didn't. He'd made her feel important, showed her things people had never even imagined to be real. He'd promised to be with her for the rest of forever, something she didn't even think was possible. In his eyes she saw the old Eric Northman, the one she'd been searching for for hundreds of years.

She covered his lips with her, finally ready to trust him completely. She knew Eric hadn't expected it, she could feel his surprise. It was times like this she was grateful for the bond between them, even if it had slightly tortured her when they were apart. She remembered feeling what he was every once and awhile. Getting worried when he felt like he was in trouble, wanting to be there for him when he was sad or upset. She remembered being surprised at the strength of the bond the night Godric met his final death. She'd been with Sophie Ann that night, but she knew right away what had happened when she felt Eric's emotions. She could feel herself slowly breaking down, realizing that was how Eric felt. He was losing the closet thing to family he had, and it hurt him. She felt sorry for him.

"What's wrong?" Eric's voice brought her out of her thoughts. She looked up at him, he had rolled over, hovering over her. She shook her head, playing with the silver pendant hanging from his neck. Eric didn't believe her, she could feel his doubt. She'd never realized how hard it was to keep secrets from the person you had a blood bond with.

"I'm just thinking is all…there's kind of a lot going on right now," she explained. She grimaced when she felt Eric's emotions this time, kissing him again to tell him everything was fine. He had been afraid she didn't want to be with him at the moment, and it couldn't have been farther from the truth. She hadn't looked all over for him for nothing.

---

**A/N: What do you think? Too sappy?**


	11. Chapter 10

"You want me to do what?" Kennedy asked Eric, looking up at him through her eyebrows. She knew this trip to save Bill would mean she needed to do things she wasn't normally used to, but this was a little out of the box for anything she'd done before. The wig in Eric's hands was a tacky color of red, it made Kennedy's skin crawl when she looked at it. She glared at Eric. He didn't look much different. He let his hair fall naturally, instead of slicking it back as he usually did. He was wearing a brown suit that seemed to clash horribly with his blue eyes, and he was wearing black, thick rimmed glasses. He, in all honesty, looked kind of like a nerd. She was sure no one would recognize him.

"Just put the wig on Kennedy. I put your dress on the bed," he said looking himself over in the mirror. Kennedy wasn't sure if the look on his face was one of pride or disdain. She grumbled too herself, grabbing the wig up and stomping over to the bed, gagging at the dress she saw. It was pink. Hot pink. Pink really wasn't Kennedy's color, and it was so bright it almost made her eyes hurt. She looked down in horror at the tube dress that would make her look like some sort of crayon. She could feel Eric's amusement and she wanted to throw the gaudy, five inch black heels he'd paired with it at the back of his head.

"I'm gonna look like some sort of cheap prostitute," she muttered, pinning her hair up so she could place the wig on. It was big, and frizzy, sort of like someone who had curly hair and had no idea how to take care of it, or tame it. The only upside she found was the red color of the wig seemed to make her eyes look a little more vibrant. The dress, once on her, was much to tight, showing more curves than she was used to. She felt a little uncomfortable with how much the dress seemed to reveal. The shoes were the only thing she was okay with. The were the height she was used to, and not as horrible as the wig and dress. She thought she'd gotten the short end of the stick with this. At least Eric looked comfortable.

"You don't look that bad," he said, eyeing her up and down. Kennedy placed a hand under his chin, bringing his eyes back to her face. He didn't look one bit ashamed.

"That's only because everything's hanging out. At least no one will recognize me I guess…I'd die if someone knew I'd worn this out in public." she was surprised when Eric actually laughed. She grabbed a black clutch that was actually hers, and walked out into the hall, Eric close behind her. She tried her hardest to ignore the gawking stares people gave them as they made their way through the lobby. She knew she looked horrible, just not that horrible. She felt a little better when she felt Eric's hand take hers, leading her out to his corvette. Already she wanted the night to be over.

Things got worse when Eric pulled in front of the same apartment building that Alcide and Sookie were staying at. There was no way she wanted to let either of them see her dressed the way she was. She'd never realized how much she cared about how she looked until then. It was a little annoying to think of herself as someone who was overly vain. Of course, not as annoying as climbing the fire escape in a too tight dress and heels that could break someone's neck. She was grateful for the built in grace she had. If she were a human, she would have tripped numerous times. This time, Sookie seemed ready for them.

Except she wouldn't let them in. She kept waving them off, holding up a finger telling them to wait. It didn't do much for Kennedy's already sour mood. She clicked her tongue against her teeth, her lips pursing as she looked over at Eric. He only smiled. "Sorry guys, I didn't want them to hear you. Alcide had someone over asking about…never mind, hold on," she said, scurrying out of the room. She came in a few moments later with Alcide's tall frame trailing in behind her. Kennedy went in the room first, just as Alcide invited Eric in. Sookie looked them both up and down. At least someone found entertainment in their outfits, Kennedy sure didn't. "What the hell are you two wearing? Are you in disguise?" she asked, fighting with herself not to laugh. Alcide was smiling also.

"Yes, we're in disguise. It was Eric's idea so he can spy on you at Club Dead. Apparently I'm so recognizable to other Vampire's that I needed to wear all this," she said as her hand motioned to her ensemble. Sookie's lips came together as she tried her hardest not to laugh. It was official, she would kill Eric when this was all over. Alcide shook his head, looking over at Eric with a stern expression. Kennedy wondered what he could have done now.

"What with you putting dead werewolves in my closet?" Kennedy's head whipped towards Eric, her jaw dropped. What kind of accusation was that? Eric froze, looking annoyed that he was being accused of something so bizarre.

"I didn't put any werewolf in your closet. You rescinded my invitation remember? How could I have been in your apartment?" Alcide's eyes flickered over to Kennedy, she remembered he hadn't rescinded her invitation. He thought she'd done it before Sookie spoke up.

"Well who the hell did it then? We had to drag his body out into the woods earlier. You have no idea how gut wrenching that is. We had to roll him up in a shower curtain and sneak him out of the building." Eric and Kennedy looked at each other, it was their turn to try hiding their laughter. The thought of Alcide and Sookie taking a werewolves corpse across Jackson to dump it off somewhere in the woods was nearly priceless. They wished they could have watched. "And it was the same werewolf that attacked me last night," she added, making Kennedy and Eric frown. She looked back at Alcide, who nodded once. She sighed heavily, pulling down her sweater to show them her back. There were four red, puffy half moon marks in her back. Fingernail marks.

"Jesus Sook, that looks like it hurt. Someone did that to you at the club last night?" Kennedy asked, moving forward to get a better look. Sookie only nodded, grimacing as Kennedy ran a finger over the wounds. She looked back at Eric with a worried expression. This was getting more serious than they had both imagined it would. No one was supposed to know who Sookie was, let alone try and hurt her. Maybe they were all walking into some sort of trap. Eric stepped forward.

"I don't know who put that body in the closet. Earlier tonight Kennedy and I searched Jackson, we still haven't found where they're keeping Bill. The only other place I can think of to look is Russell Edgington's compound. Your going to have to get invited there tonight when you get to the club." Russell Edgington was the king of Mississippi. Kennedy knew him through Sophie Ann, she prayed her disguise would keep him from recognizing her.

---

Walking into club was like walking into a pit of snakes. Kennedy and Eric had no business being there, they should have been back in Shreveport. But Eric had found away to get around the rules just like always, and there they were, sitting in a corner trying to watch for Sookie and Alcide. Kennedy kept tugging at her dress, making sure it was still in place. She was uncomfortable beyond words. Eric put his hand on hers, making her quit fidgeting around. She looked up at him with furrowed eyebrows. "Your going to attract attention if you keep moving around like that. Sit still and pretend like you belong here." it was easier said than done. She couldn't stop herself from looking over at Russell's table, waiting for him to recognize her.

"How's Sookie supposed to know where their keeping Bill? You don't expect her to just ask do you? She'll be found out quicker than you can say 'Fangtasia'. Maybe we should have thought about this a little more before we dragged her into this. I mean I know she's with Bill, but I don't think he'll be too happy with us if we let her get drained for being too curious." Eric shut his eyes tightly, rubbing at his temples. He seemed almost like he was shocked at what Kennedy was saying. Then she realized there was something he hadn't told her. Something big.

"She's not going to ask…she doesn't need to. Sookie's special for being a human. She tends to know things without them being said," he said quietly. Kennedy knew he was trying to say it in a way that wouldn't alert anyone else. And she understood why. Sookie could read minds, that was why most of the plan was on her shoulders. Kennedy and Eric couldn't do the same things Sookie could.

"…Well that explains a lot. And Russell seems to like her. We might get Bill back sooner than we'd thought," she said cheerfully. Kennedy looked around the club, knowing Eric would be on the look out for Sookie. It was pretty empty for it being a night club. She could tell that most of the bodies that filled the room were vampire's and their human escorts. The werewolves and shifters were gone because o the full moon. She wondered how Alcide had gotten there in one piece. The room was so empty, watching Sookie had been much easier than the two of them had thought. They had a clear view of both her and Alcide as they sat at Russell's table, getting on his good side in hopes of being invited to his home later.

Kennedy watched as Sookie walked from the table, heading for the bar. Sookie's eyes met with Eric and Kennedy, keeping herself from making it obvious to anyone else that she knew either of them. Both Kennedy and Eric watched as she stepped closer to the bar, her eyes suddenly growing wide only for a second. Kennedy looked over frantically at Eric, trying to see if he'd noticed something she hadn't. He looked just as confused as she felt. What happened next was somewhat of a blur.

They each watched Sookie walk towards a vampire, one Kennedy didn't recognize. Sookie eyed two humans close by, a look of fear mixed with disgust twisting her features as she got closer. Kennedy saw one of them, the shorter, older of the two, begin to open his jacket, walking forward towards the mystery vampire. That was when Sookie and Kennedy both leapt into action.

"STAKE!" Sookie yelled, throwing herself at the man, Kennedy was up and out of her seat, dodging Eric's attempt to grab her, rushing towards Sookie and the man before anyone realized what was really happening. Kennedy gave Sookie a hard shove, pushing her off to the side. The other man had run off, Alcide off and after him in seconds. Kennedy tackled down the man with the stake, only to feel a sharp pain in her side. She didn't have to look down to know the stake had landed in her rock hard skin.

"Oh shit," she groaned, a sharp gasp escaping her lips as she tried to pry the stake from her side. She fell to the ground, not realizing the vampire she'd saved had killed the human with two blows to the head. Eric was at her side, quickly looking over Kennedy trying to figure out what the best step was. Kennedy knew she didn't have long. She needed to get the stake out and fast before it killed her. She would need time to heal and the wound only got worse the longer Eric hesitated. Then she felt it, he didn't want to hurt her. "There's no way it could hurt more than this," she hissed, her vision blurring in and out. She hardly noticed the chaos surrounding her. The vampires rushing off to find whoever it was who had escaped, the shifters turning into their animal forms all over the club, running out in large crowds.

She saw Sookie kneeling beside her, crying her eyes out. Kennedy wanted to ask why Sookie was so upset, but she couldn't get the words to come out. Every time she opened her mouth, she would wheeze and sputter before Eric told her to relax. "I'm taking the stake out. Sookie, hold her down so she doesn't thrash around too much," Eric ordered. Kennedy felt like she was watching the scene from somewhere else, like she was one of the people crowded around her limp form watching in horror. She felt Sookie's warm hands push down harshly on her shoulders, holding her to the ground. She felt Eric's worry, and she could see as his hands traveled to her side, getting a firm grip on the stake. When he pulled, she blacked out.

---

**A/N: A little different yes. I know that it's kind of....well I'm not sure what the word is. But it works for the story...try not to get mad at me or anything. :)**


	12. Chapter 11

When Kennedy woke up, she felt weak. She hadn't felt that way in so long, it took her awhile to recognize the feeling. She opened her eyes slowly, looking around at the room she was in. It was a nice one, a room without any windows, but nicer than the suite at the hotel, nicer than Sookie's room at Alcide's apartment. She had no idea where she was. She felt a wave of tension when she realized she was in a strange place, knowing she wouldn't be able to escape quickly if she needed. She relaxed a little when she saw Eric and Sookie sitting nearby the bed she'd been put in. Then she remembered everything. Everything that had happened at Club Dead. She pushed down the covers, seeing she'd been stripped from the hideous pink dress down to her bra and underwear. She looked at her left side, her eyes nearly bugging out when she saw the smooth, slightly reddened skin. She looked up at Eric and Sookie.

"Sookie gave you blood, she saved your life," Eric explained, moving from his seat to her side. He grabbed her hand, making sure she was still alright as Kennedy looked over at Sookie. She smiled widely and shrugged, turning slightly red at the sudden attention.

"It was nothing'. Your Bill's sister, your practically family. I figured I better keep you around a little longer so we could get to know each other a little better." Kennedy smiled thinly, nodding in thanks before Eric. She knew he understood what she'd said in the car the other night now. Sookie was considered family to the Compton's, and family always looked after each other. She was grateful Sookie considered her to be part of her family, otherwise she might not still be alive.

"…Where are we?" she finally asked, looking over the room once again. Eric was fighting a smile, clearly proud of something he'd done while she was passed out. She hoped it wasn't anything too horrible.

"We're in Russell Edgington's house. After I pulled the stake from your side, you passed out. Russell had been watching you, and he saw you were trying to protect Sookie. I told him we were friends of Alcide's, and he offered us to bring you here, so you could heal. I guess your abrasiveness isn't such an unpleasant quality after all." it was nice to see Eric smiling at her. In a way it was how he told her he was proud of her, even if it had nearly caused her her life.

"Glad I could help. Have you found Bill?" she asked, pulling her knees to her chest. After the happenings of that night, she wanted to get her idiot of a brother and go home so she could give him the scolding of the lifetime. She hoped it wasn't a habit of his, getting the people close to him in deep trouble. Eric nodded, looking back quickly at Sookie. She guessed they'd thought of a plan while she'd been passed out. She didn't blame them, if she didn't know the plan, she couldn't exactly mess it up.

"I'm going to get Sookie a car. Bill's being held in a building behind the house. I'll park the car back there and she can move him, it'll be easy since there won't be werewolves guarding, they're all recovering from the full moon. She's going to drive him to Alcide's apartment building, and we'll meet them there tomorrow night. It's not the best plan…but it's all we've got." Kennedy felt a little glad that she wouldn't be awake when Sookie got Bill, that meant there was no possible way for her to make an unplanned change of events. Kennedy nodded, agreeing to the plan. "I'll be back soon. Make sure you stay in bed until I return, your still not fully healed." Kennedy frowned but nodded, waving Eric off. He got up from his place on the bed, nodding to Sookie before leaving the room, shutting the door quietly behind him. Kennedy and Sookie looked at each other for a long while. "…Are you nervous?" Kennedy finally asked.

Sookie shrugged, nodding. "Well yeah I suppose. But there's not much else we can do. We have to get him out before they have the chance to kill him. And I want to make sure he's okay…even if he might be cheating on me with Lorena," she spat out the vampires name almost as if she'd known how evil she was. Kennedy wondered if they had met before. "Plus, if I chickened out and let him stay here, you'd never forgive me." it was meant to be a joke, but it made Kennedy a little frustrated.

"I would. What we're asking you to do, it's a lot. A lot of humans wouldn't be anywhere near as brave as you Sookie. You put yourself in danger nearly everyday because you love Bill. And I respect that. I suspect that even if things don't go as planned, if we can't get Bill in time, you and I are gonna be close. And I have faith in you. If you put your mind to it, you can save Bill. I only wish I would be able to help." It was still obvious to the both of them that they hoped Bill would be rescued, but they understood there would be no hard feelings if their plan failed. "And I'm gonna need someone to help me look after Jessica. I may have be older than her technically, but she's never gonna listen to me like she does you." Sookie smiled widely and nodded. It was no secret Jessica was a handful. "And Sook?…Thanks for doing this."

---

Eric showed up about an hour later, with Kennedy's bag and car keys jingling in his fingers. He tossed Sookie the keys and placed the bag on the end of the bed. He'd gotten Kennedy a change of clothes. She smiled gratefully, pulling on her black sweatpants and a vintage Rolling Stones t-shirt. How did she know it was vintage? Sophie Ann had taken her to one of their concerts in the late seventies. "How are you feeling?" he asked Kennedy, his eyes looking at her side. She shrugged him off, and crawled back into the bed. She felt much better, just a little tired.

"I pulled the car around the back building as close as I could. You'll be able to leave as soon as you get Bill in the morning, I already asked Russell to tell his guards you'd be leaving," he explained. Sookie nodded, looking down at the car keys in her hands. "Don't worry, this is the best luck we're going to have. I couldn't think of a better time to save Bill," he reassured her. Kennedy smiled encouragingly at Sookie when she saw her doubt. She wished Sookie didn't have to do it all alone, she wanted to help. She felt angry when she realized there was no way for her to help without putting herself in harms way. She'd never hated the sun so much in her life.

"I'll see you two at Alcide's then. Night you two, feel better Kennedy. I'm right down the hall if you need me." Kennedy smiled in thanks, giving Sookie a small wave before she left the room. Kennedy looked over at Eric, who quirked an eyebrow in return. She patted the empty space next to her, watching as Eric made his way slowly over to the side of the bed, undressing until he was in his boxers. She curled up against him once he was under the covers.

"There isn't any need to worry you know. Sookie will save Bill, she's done tougher things before," Eric said after he'd noticed the worry that Kennedy was trying to push to the back of her mind. She sighed heavily, nodding as her fingers fiddled together nervously. She knew that there wasn't anything to worry about, not really, she just felt like something was going to go wrong. That she wouldn't lose just Bill, but possibly Sookie as well. She didn't want to be the reason for that. She didn't want the fact that she wasn't able to go out during the day to leave Sookie utterly unprotected. Eric pulled her closer to him when she felt her worry flare.

"I'm just worried more for Sookie…what with all the werewolves. One of them could get her…forget it. I don't want to talk about it anymore." thinking about it was one thing, saying it out loud made it seem like it was going to happen. She found herself relaxing when she felt Eric's hand on her side, his fingers gently rubbing her rapidly healing wound. "What are we going to do once we get back to Shreveport Eric? I'm going to have to deal with Sophie Ann eventually, and I'm going to need find something to keep myself busy. I don't think I could stand spending every night in Fangtasia. It would go insane." Eric was quiet, clearly thinking it over. Kennedy looked up at him with wide, waiting eyes. She hoped he would have some sort of plan for the both of them Thinking about it herself made her dizzy.

"Marry me." Kennedy wasn't sure if she'd heard him correctly. She wondered if she was really more inured than she'd realized, and it was effecting her abilities. She looked up at him with a quirked eyebrow.

"Is that a request or a demand?" it wasn't the most romantic of things either. Kennedy admitted she wasn't one for the lovey dovey type things, but it wouldn't hurt if Eric had tried to put in a little effort, she knew he had the mind for it. This was a slight let down coming from him. "And besides, is that even legal?"

"I could look into it. There must be somewhere we can. I promised you that when I turned you we'd be together no matter what. Are you saying you don't want that now?" Kennedy sat up, throwing her hands into the air. She hadn't no idea where he'd gotten that idea from. She realized a pattern, Eric pulling up a touchy subject, saying the wrong thing and creating a fight. She wasn't sure how much longer she would be able to deal with it before she gave up. She looked down at Eric, who had a slightly amused look on his face. She found she'd calmed down a little when she looked at Eric, even if he was the cause of her attitude. It reminded her that they were in some way meant for each other. Or at the very least a pretty good sign.

"I never said that. You need to stop putting words in my mouth, it's what got up in trouble in the first place if you've forgotten. I do want to be with you Eric, but I just don't think we can be together in the way you want. Sure a few years ago it might have been possible, but now that humans know about us they're trying to hold us back any way they can. Can't you just be happy being with me without being married? And sure, whenever we're allowed, I'll do it. But right now we're going to have to deal with what we have." she wasn't exactly sure why Eric looked so…peeved. Clearly the fact that she was rejecting his proposal, no matter how lame it really had been, was a slap in the face. Him and his precious ego. She had to keep herself from rolling her eyes.

"We'll talk about this later. It's almost sunrise." it was an excuse. Sure the sun would be coming up in a few minutes, but Kennedy knew he was trying to cut their conversation before it got ugly. She was a little grateful for that. She sighed lightly, nodding as she layed back down, turning of the light on the nightstand beside her as she did. She was too happy to feel Eric's arm snake around her waist to shrug him off. She could always pretend to be angry with him when they woke up.

---

**A/N: I don't really like this one too much. But there's only a few chapters left guys! I'm working on another Eric story, and even a Godric one. So look out for those soon :)**


	13. Chapter 12

Kennedy was getting ready for her trip back to Shreveport. While Eric was downstairs telling Russell that the two of them would be leaving, she was busy rimming her eyes with black kohl and straightening her hair. It ended up meeting her mid back, reminding her she needed to get it trimmed. She looked at herself in the bathroom's mirror as a last minute check. She was wearing a black, slightly loose shirt with a photo of the grim reaper across it, light grey leopard print leggings and her favorite pair of black flats. Her black bomber jacket was waiting on the bed along with her bag. She was fixing her bangs, that stopped just above her eyes, when Eric walked in. He was wearing the same outfit as the night before, minus the jacket. Kennedy thought the glasses looked cute on him.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Eric asked, looking Kennedy up and down. She looked up at him with a raised eyebrow, shaking her head. She followed his finger as it pointed to the horrible red wig she'd tossed on the counter. Her bottom lip stuck out in a large pout. "You have to wear it Kennedy. Or else all of this would have been for nothing. You can take it off once we're safely away from here." she figured there was no point in arguing that she'd spent a considerable time on her hair, she knew it wouldn't matter. She pinned her hair back, cringing as she did so, and placed the curly mess into place, looking at Eric with a frown. He nodded, looking as if he might smile.

"Glad I entertain you," she sighed, pushing past him and grabbing up her bag. She waited for Eric to exit the room first, seeing as she didn't know the way around the house. She hadn't left the room once since arriving. She followed him down the hall, it reminding her much of the one in Sophie Ann's house, and down the huge, carpeted staircase. As far as she could tell, the house was empty.

"Russell isn't here, he and his friends are out at Club Dead already," Eric answered, having felt Kennedy's confusion. She bit her tongue, trying not to yell at him. That meant she hadn't needed to put the wig on, he'd done it for his own enjoyment. She did make sure she stomped on his foot as she made her way to his car, smiling widely at him when he grumbled to himself. He drove to the front gates of the estate, waving at the guards to open one of the gates so they could leave. The guard looked closely at the car, making Kennedy feel slightly on edge. He finally waved back, pressing a button that made the door swing open. Kennedy slumped into her seat when she realized they'd made it.

"So did Sookie get Bill?" she'd managed to keep herself from worrying about it u until now. Knowing Eric, he would probably try to get himself out of the house as quickly as possible if something had gone wrong. Sookie and Bill could both be dead for all she knew. She felt relieved when Eric nodded, keeping his eyes on the road. Kennedy took off the wig when they'd turned a corner, leaving the mansion far behind them. She shook her hair out, making sure it was in place in a compact from her bag. She couldn't help but notice Eric was being quiet, and she wondered if it was because of their disagreement from the night before. She turned the radio on to fill in the silence. She hated silence, comfortable or not. It made her feel too edgy.

"What are you still worrying about? Bill and Sookie are both safe, we got out before anyone realized anything was wrong. We're safe," Eric said, looking over at Kennedy quickly. She hated their bond at that moment. She saw it as nothing but an utter lack of privacy. She wanted her thoughts to stay in her head, not give Eric hints to how she was feeling. She put her feet up on the dashboard, glad when Eric didn't remove them this time.

"I was thinking about last night," she said with a shrug. She could feel him grow tense beside her. She looked over to see him glaring out at the road, his jaw slightly clenched. It was obvious he didn't want to talk about it. "I just don't want you to be mad at me. I know what it's like, I don't want to deal with that again." Eric nodded once, the most of an answer she was going to get right then. She sighed slightly, turning her attention in front of her instead. The only sound for the rest of the trip was the radio.

---

Kennedy nearly leapt from the car as Eric pulled into the parking garage of Alcide's apartment building. She could already see Sookie and Bill, neither of them speaking but looking happy to be back together none the less. She was out of the car and across the lot before Eric even turned the ignition off. She threw her arms around Bill's neck, catching him off guard as she squoze him tightly to her. She'd never been so happy to see him. Bill pried her from his body, holding her at arms length and looking her up and down. He hugged her again, this time the squeezing was on his part. Kennedy didn't forget to hug Sookie as well. She couldn't ask for a better friend. Thanks to her, she'd gotten her brother back.

"Bill, I can't believe you! Running off and lying to everyone about it! And to go to Lorena no less?! Did our parents not teach you anything? Or are you so old that you forgot everything?" Kennedy screamed, Eric and Sookie both trying not to laugh at Bill's sad expression. Eric placed a hand on her shoulder, making her close her mouth, keeping her from scolding Bill any further. She glared up at him.

"Maybe we should take this inside before someone hears?" he asked, looking over at Sookie. She nodded, smiling now, and lead them to Alcide's apartment. He invited Bill and Eric in without any thought. But before Kennedy could continue, Eric stepped in looking at Bill with a look of disappointment. "You were an idiot for not telling me where you were really going Bill. Your lucky I like you so much, otherwise you might be dead by now." both Sookie and Kennedy frowned at Eric. Alcide looked on eagerly.

"I'm not a child Eric. I don't need to answer to you if I decide to leave Louisiana. I do appreciate your concern, but I'd prefer if from now on you would stay out of my business," Bill spat. Kennedy wanted to slap him. They'd just saved him from his own stupid mistake, and he was complaining that Eric needed to keep his distance. She would never understand men no matter how hard she tried. "Besides, you probably only took interest to impress Kennedy." she had to agree with him there. It wouldn't have surprised him if that had really been the case. Sookie placed her hands on her hips, giving Bill a stern look. Alcide's eyes lit up as he realized he would get to watch Bill get another lecture.

"Bill Compton I'm ashamed of you. Eric did a lot to save your big lying butt and all you have to say to him is to keep away? I think you've changed more than I'd realized." the look on Bill's face was priceless, Kennedy wished she had a camera handy. The image of a puppy came to her mind when she looked at Bill, how he looked at Sookie with sad eyes. He'd been using that trick since they were kids. Their mom had fallen for it every time, and clearly so did Sookie. She looked like she regretted yelling at him. Eric cleared his throat loudly, making her jump slightly. She'd forgotten they were there.

"I'd like to know more about this project you have Bill. Maybe you'd like to tell me about it? You do owe me after all." Kennedy smiled widely, looking up at Eric. His scheming amazed her more and more everyday. She perched herself up on the kitchen counter next to Alcide, watching as Bill's mouth opened and closed, realizing he'd been backed into a corner. Sookie kept looking between Bill and Eric.

"I…I've been compiling a list. At first it was more for my own use I suppose. I'm still not completely sure how the queen found out that I was working on it, but she became interested. She gave me an offer to buy the list from me when it was finished. I'd never expected much to come out of it. It was really only for fun, making a list of the vampires I'd met as I'd traveled, but the list kept getting longer and longer. I suppose I have about eighty percent of the vampire population in North America, of course there are some vampires that don't want their existence known to others just yet." everyone else seemed to think it was a logical idea. They seemed to understand why the queen would be interested in such a thing. Kennedy was bored by the idea.

"Your kidding me right? That's it? That's what led us to this big Save Bill escapade? A list of all the vampires in North America? Come on Bill I thought it would at least be something cool…like a bomb that would kill all the humans still on earth, letting the vampires take over. Now that would be something that would get people's attention…though I guess we won't last long without humans to feed on. Good thing you didn't really think of that Bill. We'd be shit out of luck." Bill looked at Kennedy with an expression she'd seen a lot from him growing up. He used it when he thought it was best that she shut up. Eric had his eyes shut tightly, Sookie and Alcide were smiling widely at her. At least someone appreciated her input.

---

**A/N: I'm so sorry this wasn't out sooner! I've had a horrible cold and I just couldn't get around to updating. Hope you all like it :)**


	14. Chapter 13

Kennedy was just starting to wake up when the sun finally set. She sat up, seeing Eric was straightening his jacket as he looked at himself in the mirror. He was wearing another one of his grey suit, which meant he was going out. It was easy to tell he was annoyed that he hadn't left before she'd woken up. She felt a pang of annoyance that that meant he didn't want her coming along. "Going somewhere Eric?" it had been obvious sure, but she wanted to know where he was planning on going and not taking her with him. Eric turned to her slowly, and she could see the lie brewing up in his mind.

"I'm going to go check on Bill and Sookie before I head out to Fangtasia. If you'd like I can come back and give you a ride…" Kennedy shook her head, pulling her knees to her chest. He didn't mean what he was saying, he was just trying to make her feel better. "Fine. I'll see you later tonight then. I won't be long." Kennedy watched as Eric left the room, waiting until she heard the front door close. She jumped up from the bed, pulling the closet door open before pulling out a Judas Priest shirt, black skinny jeans and black riding boots. Even though she knew Eric was lying to her about where he was going, she had been waiting for a minute alone ever since they'd gotten back from Jackson. She had things she had to take care of before things between her and Eric went any further. It wasn't something she wanted to do exactly, but it was something she needed to do. She would have to suck it up and act like an adult for once in her life.

She sort of went inside herself on her way to Sophie Ann's, sort of shut her mind down, trying not to think too much about what she was going to do. She was in front of Steve and Phil before she'd really been able to get herself mentally prepared. She smiled thinly at the two guards, taking as long as she could to walk to the front door. Another guard, a new one she didn't know, moved to open the door, looking a little stunned when she waved him off. She walked inside, standing in the entry way and stopping before she went any further. She'd never done this before, she had no idea how she was going to go about it. Was she supposed to just say 'Sophie, I want you to release me'? Would that even work? Or would Sophie Ann just laugh at her and pretend Kennedy hadn't said anything? She should have asked Eric, but that would have given her away. He would want to help, and she didn't want to get Eric caught up with Sophie Ann. She straightened her shoulders, deciding she would just ask Sophie Ann and hope for the best. Only one thing was stopping her.

"I have a few humans selling for me already…but Bill Compton's becoming suspicious." it was Eric. Kennedy knew he wouldn't be visiting Bill and Sookie, but she had never expected him to be lying to her about coming here. And besides, what the hell was he talking about in the first place? "Don't worry your majesty, he doesn't know your supplying the blood. I'm doing my best to get him off the trail." it didn't take long for Kennedy to put two and two together. She felt anger shoot all throughout her, her hands clenching into fists at her side. She desperately wished she wasn't hearing things clearly, that this was all some huge sort of misunderstanding. She walked into the sun room, prepared for the worst but hoping for the best. The worst ended up happening instead.

"You better take care of Bill Compton. I want him out of the picture Northman, do you understand? I don't care what you do, just fix it," Sophie Ann spat at Eric, glaring up at him. Kennedy's eyes flickered between Eric and Kennedy, her suspicions confirmed. Eric was selling V, and Sophie Ann was telling him to do it. The only person that seemed to notice Kennedy's presence was Hadley, and she sure wasn't going to let Sophie Ann know Kennedy had heard a thing. Kennedy felt sort of grateful for that. She cleared her throat, making both Eric and Sophie Ann look over at her. Eric's eyes had shut tightly, knowing he'd been caught. Sophie Ann only looked pissed off. "Kennedy…how nice to see you again," she said with a clenched jaw, walking towards Kennedy slowly. Kennedy didn't flinch once.

"How're Bill and Sookie?" she asked Eric, ignoring Sophie Ann completely. Eric looked away making a point not to make eye contact with her. She didn't think she'd ever been so disgusted with another person in her entire life. She only turned her glare away when she realized how close Sophie Ann had gotten. "And you, your selling V? You might be my maker Sophie, but after what I just heard I'm not the least bit afraid to take this matter up with the magister. I'm sure he'd love to hear how your forcing Eric and other humans to sell your blood along with telling Eric to get rid of my brother after he almost got himself killed to finish a project from you." the look on Sophie Ann's face was priceless. Eric finally looked up, his eyes flickering between Kennedy and Sophie Ann, Hadley was trying to escape as quietly as she could. All thoughts of what she'd come to do in the first place had left her mind, replaced now with trying to make sure Sophie Ann knew she didn't intimidate her.

"If you even think about it I'll make sure you wished those three humans killed you when they had the chance. Now get out before I give myself a head start." it stung a little that Eric didn't even move to defend Kennedy. He just stood back and kept his jaw clenched together. Hadley had gone a long time ago, leaving no one left on Kennedy's side. The only thing left for her to do was leave, and she needed to leave quickly. She'd seen the look in Sophie Ann's eyes before, she was angry. There wasn't really anything anyone could do while Sophie Ann was angry, only step back and stay out of her way while she threw a tantrum and calmed down a little later. "Kennedy…I release you. And I never want to see you step foot in this house again. Get your things, and get out." Kennedy only felt relieved then. She didn't have to ask at all, Sophie Ann had done all the work for her.

Kennedy pushed past both Sophie Ann and Eric, making her way up the stairs and to her room. She was a little confused to see Hadley sitting on her bed. "…I heard what just happened. I'm sorry," she said as she looked down at her lap. Kennedy smiled thinly, shaking her head. She couldn't have been happier. "Where are you gonna go now?" she asked as Kennedy started to pack anything she could. She would have said to Eric's had she'd not known he was having humans sell V. Now she had no idea where she'd go. She didn't really want to think about it, she just wanted to get out of the house as fast as she could, and as far away from Sophie Ann and Eric as possible.

"I'm not sure yet. I guess I'll have to stay with Bill for a bit. Until I find somewhere else. I hadn't really thought all this over before I came over here…then again, I hadn't really expected Eric to do this either. Life kind of just gave me one big slap in the face I guess you could say," she said shoving things into her duffel bag. "It's bad enough he runs that stupid bar, but this? It's like he doesn't even care about other vampires anymore. And to think I had feelings for him…love really does make you do stupid things. " Hadley smiled weakly, nodding slightly. "Anyways Hadley, take care of yourself alright? Don't let Sophie boss you around too much, even if she is a little intimidating." Hadley smiled a little wider, pulling Kennedy into a hug. Kennedy really hoped Hadley would be okay, there was no telling what Sophie Ann would do. "Tell everyone I said bye…and stop crying. There's no reason to be upset over me." Kennedy hugged Hadley again, pulling her bags behind her and walking back to the entry way. Eric had already left, and Sophie Ann wasn't in sight. Taking one last look at the place she'd called home for a century or so, Kennedy left off for the Compton Manor.

She didn't think there was much point in showing up at Fangtasia. She didn't want to hear Eric's excuses, or the lies he would tell her to try to win her back. She was done with it all. She was going to seek out her brother, hope for a little comfort from him and then try and get back on track. She could do that, she didn't need anyone else. Of course, it would have been nice to have someone around.

---

**A/N:Sorry it's been awhile...I'm trying to spread them out before the last chapter comes, which won't be very long. **


	15. Chapter 14

Bill was just leaving when Kennedy arrived at the Compton Manor. The minute he noticed she was carrying her bags, he knew what had happened. The look on his face made it pretty obvious that he wasn't too happy with Eric. "What did he do to you?" he asked, placing his hands on her shoulders. She felt pathetic for crying in front of him, and completely helpless. It didn't help that Jessica showed up behind him, witnessing Kennedy's breakdown. "Kennedy, what happened?" Bill asked a little more sternly, shaking her slightly in order to get her to speak. Kennedy shook her head, dropping her bags to her sides. She wasn't sure if she could tell him the story. She was sure he'd go find Eric and try to take care of him himself, and she knew he wouldn't be able to.

"Eric…he's been selling V. For Sophie Ann. I went to go to get her to release me and I overheard…she was telling him to kill you. I told her I'd tell the magister about what she'd done, and she kicked me out. I didn't know where else to go Bill…I can't even look at Eric, I hate him so much." Bill sighed heavily, felling sorry for his little sister. He knew she'd never been lucky when it came to men, and he knew that eventually Eric would disappoint her as well. "Can I stay with you? Just for a little while?" she asked, looking down at her boots. Jessica perked up behind him, nodding wildly at him.

"Yeah Bill, can she? It would be so much fun! I'd finally get to hang out with someone my own age for once. And we could keep each other out of trouble…please?" Kennedy looked at Bill with sad eyes, something she'd picked up from him in their childhood. Bill nodded, picking up her bags and turning back to the house, nodding to Jessica. Jessica smiled widely, grabbing Kennedy's arm and leading her to Bills car. "Come on, we're going to Merlotte's. It'll be fun, and It'll get your mind off that idiot anyways." Kennedy smiled thinly, sliding into the back seat. She waited quietly for Bill to come back outside, willing herself to stop crying. She hated that she was letting herself get so emotional over Eric. She knew that he knew exactly what she was feeling, and that she felt that way because of him. It would give him a huge upper hand if he wanted to try and get her back, if he even tried.

When they got to Merlotte's, Kennedy almost didn't want to go in. She wanted to sit in the car and wait for Bill and Jessica to come back. She wanted to be by herself, not around a bunch of humans who would do nothing but stare at her all night. She figured she could heal a lot faster if she were by herself. But Bill dragged her inside, walking over to Sookie and telling her something quietly. Kennedy didn't even try to listen in. Sookie looked back and forth from Bill to Kennedy, a look of both shock and disgust on her face. She set down her tray, rushing past Bill and towards Kennedy. Her arms were around Kennedy in a tight hug before she could process what was happening. "You poor thing! Oh I just cannot believe Eric would do such a thing! He's such an idiot. Here you just sit down, I'll get you a True Blood and you just try and relax alright?" Kennedy smiled thinly in thanks, sitting on a bar stool. Lafayette leaned across the bar, eyeing her up and down.

"Now I ain't never seen a vampire upset before. Do I even wanna know what happened?" he asked as his head tilted to the side. Sookie set down a bottle of synthetic blood in front of Kennedy with a wide smile, rushing off to the other side of the restaurant. Kennedy took in a large drink, shrugging. He would probably be a little disappointed once he found out the reason she was so down. She was taking it harder than anyone really should.

"Eric's been having people sell V for him. And my bitch of a maker released me." Lafayette stood back, looking at Kennedy with widened eyes before regaining his composure, she looked at him with a quirked eyebrow. "Something wrong?" she asked. He shook his head, setting the small glass he'd been holding back on the bar and walking towards the kitchen. Kennedy shrugged it off with another drink of True Blood. She looked around her, ignoring the eyes that were fixed on her, Bill and Jessica, and saw Sookie talking to Jason animatedly. Jason's eyes kept flickering in Kennedy's direction, a small smile growing larger and larger on his lips. Whatever it was Sookie was telling him, he sure seemed to like the sound of it. She was more than a little surprised when he walked over to her, leaning up against the bar much like they had the night they'd met.

"Uh…hey. So my sister just told me what happened to you…don't get mad with her, she was just telling me well, cause I've been asking about you a lot? And she kept telling me you were with Eric. I don't even wanna know why, that guy's about the scariest thing I've ever seen. But I was wondering…if you wanted to come sit over there with me? Get your mind off things, if that's alright." the last question was pointed a little more towards Bill than Kennedy. He was asking Bill's permission, and Kennedy knew that would get Jason bonus points in the end. Bill nodded, giving Kennedy an approving look. She hopped from her bar stool, following Jason to an empty booth nearby.

Kennedy and Jason both sat quietly for a few moments, trying to get past the fact that everyone was staring at them. Kennedy realized that it was most likely what Bill and Sookie went through everyday when people saw them together. "So…your Sookie's brother?" she asked, her eyes finally peeling away from the bottle in front of her. Jason nodded, his lips forming a thin line. Kennedy looked lower at Jason's neck, her mouth watering as she could see the vein pulsing with fresh blood. She hadn't experienced blood lust like that in years. The look on Jason's face told her that she was making him nervous. "Sorry…it's been awhile," she said with a small smile. Jason looked at her dully, his eyes lighting up when he finally realized what she meant.

"Oh…right. Look, I don't want you to get the wrong idea or anything…but do you wanna get out of here?" he asked lowly, looking around to make sure no one was listening in. Kennedy nodded quickly, shooting up from her seat.

"Sure, why not. I've never been with a human before...even when I was a human. Let's go to my place." She looked over at the bar, seeing Bill's stern look, Sookie's wide eyes and Lafayette and Jessica's wide grins. Jason placed a hand on her lower back, leading her out to his black truck.

---

Kennedy had found herself oddly jealous of Jason's skin. She hated the strange contrast between her pasty white skin next to the olive tone of his. It wasn't something she'd been able to study so closely before, it was all sort of new to her, the whole human thing. She'd never noticed before how utterly breakable they were before then, how easily she could injure Jason even without really meaning to. She wondered how so many other vampires managed to have human partners and keep them in one piece, she was having a hard enough time trying not to bite him. "So…does it hurt?" Jason's question threw her slightly off guard.

"…Is that something you ask every girl you've been with?" she asked with a quirked eyebrow. It hadn't taken her long to get used to Jason's…lack of thought. But sometimes he did things that even she couldn't quite understand. He smiled, shaking his head while wrapping an arm around her waist.

"No…I mean, does it hurt you know, to get bit? I've kind of always wondered what it was like…what with Sookie going out with Bill. And all the people that I know who've been with vampires haven't been complaining too much about it. It can't be all that bad right?" Kennedy was quite for a few seconds. She'd never been asked that before. She wasn't sure if she could answer it accurately.

"Well…it's different for everyone. It depends on the vampire. Some people get nothing but pleasure out of getting bit, and some find it really painful. I guess it's all about how tolerant to pain you are…and if you resist it. If you resist it'll only hurt more, and if the vampire who's biting you wants, they can make it feel like hell or feel like the best thing in the world," she said with a small shrug. That was the best answer he was going to get, she hoped it was good enough for him. Jason nodded, looking up at the ceiling.

"Alright then, I trust you. Do it, bite me." Kennedy stared at Jason for a few minutes, waiting for him to change his mind. When he didn't say anything else, she slightly leaned forward, taking in a big whiff of his smell. Her fangs appeared, making fear flash Jason's eyes so quickly that it was easy for her to ignore. She raised her eyebrows, giving him the chance to change his mind. He didn't budge. She leaned in slowly, still giving him another chance if only for a moment, and bit. There weren't many words to explain the taste that was rushing over Kennedy's taste buds at that moment. She knew it was much better than any synthetic blood she'd ever tasted, and she didn't know if she would ever want to drink it again. The blood running through Jason's veins was the best, sweetest thing she'd ever tasted. She didn't think she would be able to stop, she didn't want to drain Jason of course, but she never wanted the taste to leave her mouth. She pulled away when someone cleared their throat behind her. Kennedy sat up, groaning loudly. She froze once she turned to look in the doorway, ignoring the sound of Jason cursing under his breath. Eric stood in the door way, the expression on his face too hard to decipher. His emotions were in such a huge jumble, that Kennedy couldn't even read them straight.

"Eric…wait." Eric turned and walked out of the room, making Kennedy sigh loudly. Jason rubbed the back of his neck nervously. Kennedy was pretty sure her night couldn't get any worse from then on out.

---

**A/N: Eh, I had to do the Jason thing. It might not be totally accurate...but it works :) The last chapter should be the end...but I'm going on a trip to New York tomorrow. Funny how that works out right? I'm bringing my laptop, so maybe I can have the last chapter out soon.**


End file.
